Mary Jane
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: This story is VERY AU. It starts before the trip to the lab where Peter is transformed. It’s told through MJ’s eyes as she witnesses Peter’s incredible transformation. It’s not the movie through MJ’s eyes, it’s… more based on Peter and MJ
1. Mary Jane

A/N  This story is VERY A/U.  It starts before the trip to the lab where Peter is transformed.  It's told through MJ's eyes as she witnesses Peter's incredible transformation.  It's not the movie through MJ's eyes, it's… more based on Peter and MJ's deep relationship and friendship.  Some events of the movie don't happen and other things are stressed and broadened upon.  The story starts a while before the fateful trip to the lab, earlier that year sometime. In this Peter actually has a friend.  A friend named Mary Jane Watson.  And that friend is the most beautiful and popular girl in school…

"You coming Pete?" Mary Jane yelled impatiently up the stairs of the Parker house.  There was a crash and both Peter's aunt and MJ winced.

"The boy's the klutziest kid ever."  Ben Parker, Peter's uncle and guardian said, chuckling into his coffee.

"But I think we both know where he gets it from Ben," Aunt May said pointedly.

She couldn't help but laugh.  Peter's family had been like her family for almost twelve years.  When she had moved here at the age of six, the Parker's had immediately opened their doors for her and for the first two years Peter and her had been best friends.  He was picked on at school but MJ had barely noticed until a snide comment in the third grade.  And as much as she was ashamed to  admit it, she dumped Peter's friendship and he had let her, a mutual understanding that while he was content in shuffling through school looking at his feet, she needed space.  They had drifted apart those years, until sixth grade when she had prevented the school bully from rearranging Peter's face.  After that another understanding had formed and they had become good friends again.  The school reluctantly allowed the friendship, the social butterfly with nerdy Parker after it became clear that she had no intention of losing Peter's friendship again.  Now he was her best friend yet again, but he usually left her alone at school to prevent her from being seen with him.  It broke her heart to know he thought that, she wouldn't mind if Peter talked to her at school, but she respected his wishes and she knew she wouldn't budge him from his gentlemanly stance.

"Are you coming over for dinner MJ dear?"

Mary Jane broke off from the stream of memories and smiled.  "If you'll have me, mom and dad are away for the next couple weeks."

"The next couple weeks???  Mary Jane Watson!  How can you be by yourself for a couple weeks!  I insist you stay here."

"Oh no Aunt May, my father left me some money, I can get by, I really appreciate the offer though."

"Nonsense, we have plenty of room here, you can stay in the spare bedroom," As she saw MJ's mouth open to argue she gently chided her.

"I won't take no for an answer, why don't you bring over some stuff after school?"

MJ smiled, she wouldn't get Aunt May to budge on this she knew.  In some ways the sweet woman was as headstrong as her nephew.

"I will, thank you very much Aunt May."

"It's never a problem dear.  Where _is _that boy!?"

"Peter! Get down here!"

Peter Parker stumbled down the stairs, his brown hair messily sticking up and his blue eyes hidden behind thick glasses.

"I'm sorry Mary Jane, sorry Aunt May, I dropped my chem book, all my notes went everywhere."

Aunt May gently kissed his forehead and lightly pushed him towards the door.

"Alright, you better be heading off to school.  By the way Peter, Mary Jane is staying with us for a couple of weeks while her family is out of town, why don't you help her move some of her stuff here after school?"

"No problem Aunt May, see you later."

As they left the house Peter blushed and apologized again.

"I'm sorry MJ, I hope I don't make you late for class."

"That's the Peter I know, always thinking about me first before yourself."  She gently laughed and ruffled his hair.  "You know I have a free class first period, it's _you _who needs to worry Tiger.  Mr. Simmons is _not _the person you want to upset."

Peter grinned at her and she noticed how different he was around her than everybody else.  At school he ducked his head in the halls and took his share of spitballs and swirlies cringing.  When he was with his family or her he was still a little quiet and reserved, but he smiled more and he was funny and considerate.

"So how's it going MJ?"

She shrugged.  "It's ok, Sarah's having a party on Friday night, would you like to go?"

He hunched his shoulders, just like she knew his would and she could almost mouth his answer right along with him as he said it.

"Oh, I um… you know parties aren't my thing MJ, I wouldn't want to… I don't want you to have to… I have to work on Simmons' essay for class on Monday."

"Oh Pete, I know you finished that essay three days ago."

"I just… MJ, you know what would happen.  I'd embarrass you and just be ridiculed.  But if… if you really want me to go, of course I'll go with you.  Are you sure the whole male population of the school won't mind though?"  He started laughing.

"Pete you always think I'm more popular than I really am.  Thanks so much Tiger, I really want you to go, I'm hoping you'll finally start breaking out of your shell."  She knocked gently on his head.

Peter laughed again, "You're nuts MJ, completely nuts."

She smiled at him.  She really wished the rest of the school could see what she saw.  MJ knew Peter was doing this just for her and she knew she was going to make sure he was protected.  She was determined for Peter Parker to have a good time.

They finally approached the school.  The bell rang a moment later and they both went their respective ways.

"I'll see you later Tiger,"

"See ya MJ."

Peter turned away and walked down the hall.  Mary Jane watched him for a moment, a sad feeling spreading across her heart as a jock casually extended his leg and Peter went flying.

She wished she could go help him but she knew he would refuse her help.  He really was considerate of her social status.  She leaned against a locker and sighed as she watched Peter gather his books and papers and continue down the hall, ignoring the laughter surrounding him.

"I don't know what you see in Puny Parker anyways MJ." Mary Jane jumped at the voice and turned to see Sarah Adams, one of the varsity cheerleaders and the host of the party she and Peter were attending.

"Aww Sarah, he's so nice, you just should give him a chance."

"Parker?  I'd rather give the flu a chance."

Mary Jane ignored this and continued walking down the hallway with Sarah.

"I can still invite someone to the party right Sarah?"

"Of course, who are you going to invite?  Flash Thompson?  You know he's had his eye on you.  Or what about Harry Osborn?  Have you seen that boy's smile?  Or his cars?"

"I'm inviting Peter."  MJ kept walking straight, not looking at Sarah.

"Parker? No MJ!  You know that kid's had a crush on you since… forever!  You don't want to lead him on do you?"

"Are you crazy Sarah? You know I'm not leading Peter on, he knows we're just good friends."

Sarah glared to Mary Jane.

"Your one of my friends MJ, and I already told you you could invite anybody, so of course I won't take that back… but… you know how everybody is… keep an eye on Peter if you know what I mean."

"I catch your drift Sarah" MJ said icily.  "I have to get to class."

She spun around and went through the halls to study hall.  She was still fuming over Sarah's comments.  Was it really such a mistake to try and get Peter to have a good time once in a while?  She knew he had a crush on her, but he always respected her and kept his distance, he never tried anything. 

The party was in two days and Mary Jane was beginning to wish she had never opened her big mouth to invite Peter Parker.


	2. Falling

"You, ugh, must have rocks in here." Peter grunted as he lifted up the box Mary Jane had packed for her extended stay at his house.

The muscle strained in his scrawny frame but he wouldn't let MJ help him.

Laughing Mary Jane grabbed the other end of the box without Peter's permission and helped him lug it over to the Parkers.

They carried it upstairs and into the spare room.

Peter scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry the room's not great. You're welcome to sleep in my room if you'd like and I could sleep in here, but my rooms not much bigger."

"Tiger this is perfect, thanks so much."

MJ smiled at Peter's blush. He really was sweet. "So Tiger, can you help me on my calculus homework?"

"Oh sure MJ! I can do it for you if you'd like."

"Peter you nutcase you've been listening to Harry Osborn too much." She rolled her eyes at how Harry made Peter do his homework 60% of the time.

"I just want you to help me on a couple problems if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, uh... you want to start now?"

"Sure." She pulled out her notebook and listened intently as Peter easily saw what she was getting wrong and quickly taught her how to do it, teaching her ways to remember everything and to get the homework done faster.

MJ contemplated Peter thoughtfully as he earnestly explained the problem.

Sarah's comment earlier had hurt. She wasn't leading him on. She took in his sloppy hair and his huge glasses. Sure she noticed the glasses and the fact that his hair was always a little too long. But that's not what she saw. What she saw was a sweet, shy guy her own age with bright blue puppy dog eyes and an endearing smile. She noticed his laughter and the way he always wanted to make sure she was ok. She noticed the real Peter Parker.

_I can't believe I'm thinking this about Peter! Snap out of it MJ! _

She resumed listening to Peter work out the problem. She felt a little shaky after her rebellious thoughts and gave Peter a nervous smile.

"Okay Pete, I think I've got it now, thanks." She said quietly, wishing he would leave her so she could sit down and think.

"Mary Jane? Are you alright? You look kinda shaky."

"Oh yeah Peter, I'm fine. Hey listen I'm going to unpack and stuff so I'll see you in a bit?"

"Sure MJ." He furrowed his brow. "Call me if you need me."

Mary Jane shut the door behind her and sighed. This was too bizarre. She knew Peter had a crush on her. He had made it no incredible secret, although he told no one. People could just see by the gentle look in his eyes toward her. She could see it too. Nobody had ever looked at her like how Peter did, as if everything she did and said mattered the world to him.

She loved him as a friend and she hated when he was hurt or ridiculed. Until a few moments ago she had never even begun to entertain the thoughts of a relationship with Peter. But the image of him gently looking at her, teaching her how to work the problem was still fresh in her mind.

And... she had... she had wanted to kiss him.

She slowly stood up and mechanically unpacked her suitcase. This was too weird to comprehend what was going through her mind. She decided to leave their relationship as it was for now... she still couldn't decipher her feelings quite yet.

She crossed the room and stepped quietly out in the hall. She could see Peter's door was semi open and she was about to step in when Peter, with his back to her, lifted up his shirt and took it off then turned around to grab his new shirt.

He jumped when he saw MJ at the door and his face flushed a deep red. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head with trembling fingers. Too late, Mary Jane had already seen his pale, skinny chest and MJ could see how deeply embarrassed Peter was.

"Hey I'm sorry Peter! The door was open and I just thought..."

Peter gave her a weak smile.

"That's ok MJ, I should have shut the door if I cared so much, anyways I bet you've never seen a built bod like _that _before have you?"

"Nope, never seen one that sexy Tiger."

"That's what I thought." He gave her a smile and nodded to her. "Hey come in, you don't have to stand at the door all day."

She came in and sat next to him on his bed.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking me in? I feel like such a pain to you guys."

"Trust me, we're the ones benefiting from this MJ, don't ever feel like your not welcome here."

Mary Jane smiled at that. Peter always _did_ know what to say to make her feel better about herself and everything in general.

They laughed and talked until Aunt May called them down to dinner. She raced Peter downstairs, laughing like they were 8 years old again. There was something freeing about being with Peter. She never had to hide behind the façade she sometimes hid behind at school. She wasn't a party girl when she was with Peter. She was just Mary Jane and he was just Peter Parker.

"You two seem happy." Uncle Ben noted at dinner. "Did you guys have a good day at school?"

Mary Jane answered first, excited to be taking part in a _real_ dinner conversation with a genuine family that honestly did care about her.

"I had a good day anyways." She giggled. "I actually managed to convince your nephew to attend a party with me!"

Uncle Ben chuckled. "That _is _a first, Mary Jane you've done wonders."

"Hey now!" Peter broke in before joining them all in laughter.

"And don't worry Aunt May, it's my friend Sarah's party and I know she wouldn't let things go out of hand."

Aunt May visibly relaxed. "You're a perceptive girl Mary Jane." She beamed at her. "I'm so glad you can stay with us for a while."

"I am too."

"How was your day Peter?" Uncle Ben directed the question at his quiet nephew.

"It was fine Uncle Ben,"

Mary Jane could tell by Uncle Ben and Aunt Mary's faces that they had no idea of the hell that Peter went through every day at school and MJ was filled again with loving compassion for the family in front of her and particularly the boy sitting next to her.

Without thinking her hand unobtrusively found Peter's under the table and she squeezed it. Peter let out a sharp intake of breath but quickly covered it with a cough and dismissed Aunt May's concerns.

Mary Jane hesitantly kept her hand loosely in Peter's and she had to smile as she heard Peter's breath quicken considerably. Luckily Aunt May and Uncle Ben were in too deep of a conversation with each other to note the obvious hormonal issues their nephew was having.

Then something happened. She had just meant to reassure Peter when she grabbed his hand. It was an almost subconscious thing and it had not seemed such a big deal to her when she did it. She had found Peter's quickened breath cute and endearing and was thinking about it when the feeling hit her. Her _own _breath was coming quicker too. Her _own _heart was beating faster. She gasped inwardly as she realized that holding _Peter_ _Parker's_ hand was sending such a barrage of emotion.

She turned towards Peter, still keeping her hand in his and he looked at her. She could sense the feeling in his eyes and she knew that it mirrored her own.

She couldn't deny it any longer.

She was quickly falling in love with Peter Parker.

A/N- Okay guys, I hope your enjoying this so far! I just posted the first chapter so this should be up pretty soon. I would just like to say **I am leaving for a short vacation soon and so the fic will not be updated for about a week and a couple days. **When I get back in a week I'll make sure to send out another chapter. So if this isn't updated for a couple days that's why :P. Note: I stayed up til 3:30 am last and typed out chapter 3 so as soon as I get back I'll post it! That way you guys don't have to wait plus days after I get back for the new chap. : )

Anyways I would like to implore you guys to review this. I really have only written one other long-term story like this and I'm still getting the gist of it. This story idea for this category is pretty original I hope, and I hope you will enjoy this. As a diehard Peter/Mary Jane fan I sometimes get a bit tired of all the angst the poor couple has to go through so I decided to write something fairly light for you MJ/P fans to lighten the mood before you head off to another angsty fic!

So as I said, _please, please please_ review and give me your comments, constructive criticism or ideas. All reviews are read and considered seriously so anything would be greatly appreciated. I'm really not sure how the Spider-Man fans will react to a story like this so I'm heading off into uncharted territory, I just hope you guys enjoy this and have some fun.

(Sorry for the long, boring AN! No flames please!)

-Lordlanceahlot


	3. The Party

Mary Jane woke up on the day of Sarah's party, her stomach a mix of excitement and apprehension.  Her feelings for Peter hadn't decreased, yet she never could get the words out to express what she felt for him.  She knew Peter had noticed the difference.  She would be willing to bet Peter was probably lying awake right now, a room over, scientifically balancing out the change of signs MJ had been sending.  Later that night after she had held his hand at dinner, they had gone upstairs together again, yet the air was different.  It was charged with romantic possibilities and they had even almost kissed.  She closed her eyes as she remembered the events that had happened only two days earlier.

"Goodnight Mary Jane."  He stood awkwardly in front of her bedroom door, his eyes on her face.

_"Goodnight Peter…" As Peter was about to turn away to shuffle back to his own room she heard her own voice stop him._

_He turned around, his eyes filled with a mix of desire and confusion.  She couldn't blame him.  Her mind was battling with the same two things._

_"I… wanted to say… that… I'm…" Her mind was blank.  What _did_ she want to say??? _

_Peter took a step closer, his face only inches from hers._

_"I'm glad you can go to the party with me."_

_She nervously chewed her bottom lip as she stared up into Peter's eyes.  They were so beautiful, bright blue with a few flecks of gray.  _

_He gulped slightly and she knew that whatever she was going through was heightened at least three times as much for Peter._

_She closed her eyes as she saw Peter's face coming down closer to hers and she raised her head, their lips almost meeting…_

_Then a voice had floated down from the hallway scaring them both so badly they knocked heads._

_"Are you two still up? Go to bed!"_

_They nervously laughed and Peter gave her a shy smile._

_"Better do what she says, you don't want to see Aunt May when she's on the warpath.  It's not a pretty sight."_

_She laughed, the tension of the moment broken, replaced with a more comfortable feeling that their laughter brought._

_"I'll see you tomorrow then Tiger."  She awkwardly hugged him quickly then let go.  He still seemed to be dazed from their almost kiss earlier.  He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded._

_"Night MJ."_

_"Goodnight Tiger." She said quietly as he left._

The feeling of giddiness had stayed with her the past few days and she could tell Peter was feeling a bit differently as well. 

She got up to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth and smiled when she saw Peter at the sink.  He was stubbornly combing and recombing his hair, trying to get it to stay flat, but each time it simply jumped right back up.

"Damn."  He heard him mutter softly under her breath.

MJ giggled softly at his difficulties.

She watched him a moment more.  He picked up a bottle on the counter and looked at it for a moment before shrugging and spraying it on.

MJ's smile widened as she realized it was cologne and she noted fondly that he had never worn it earlier or probably ever.  He was doing it for her.  The thought made her feel lightheaded all over again.

"Hey Peter."  She came up next to him in front of the mirror. 

"Mind if I brush my teeth?"

"Oh no of course not."  He moved away to give her room at the sink.  She was close to him, very close to him and she could smell the cologne he put on. 

She turned and smiled at him.

"I like your cologne Tiger."  She moved a step closer and put her face close to his neck and inhaled.  She could smell a mix of smells, not just the cologne and all just as pleasant.  It smelled like… well it smelled like Peter.  Comforting and warm.

She noticed Peter's breath was coming quicker again and she gently brushed the side of his cheeks with her lips for one split second of bliss.

He grinned and left the room, putting his hand on his cheek.

Later that day MJ was busy getting ready for the party and discarding outfit after outfit.  She finally decided on red, strapless top and a black and red skirt.  She put on some lip gloss and said a final prayer for nothing to happen that night before walking downstairs where Peter was waiting.

He was dressed in khaki shorts and a blue and white striped tee shirt and he looked the best she had seen him.  His hair was sticking down flat, although she didn't know for how long, and he was giving her an adoring stare.

"Hey MJ," He said softly when she reached him.  "You look beautiful.  You ready?"

Mary Jane smiled, he seemed to be in a good mood and he looked downright handsome.

"You look great Tiger, let's go."

They drove to the party and MJ could tell Peter was growing more anxious each second.

They finally reached Sarah's pretty house and pulled up behind an old Cadillac.  Peter got out quickly and ran around to open MJ's door for her.

"Thanks Pete."  She smiled in delight at his gesture.  "Ready to go in?"

"As  ready as I'll ever be," They walked up the steps and pushed open the door.  Pounding rock music pulsed through the house and nobody seemed to notice their arrival.

Sarah ran up to them, looking slightly frazzled but otherwise happy to see them.

"Hey MJ! So glad you came!  Hey Peter."  Her voice had lost most of its bubbly tone from when she was talking to MJ, but it was civil enough and Peter was grateful.

"Hey Sarah, thanks for the invitation, you have a beautiful house."

Sarah actually smiled at that and gave Peter a friendly nod.

MJ smiled as well at Peter's awkward gentlemanly manners.  His Aunt must have drilled him before he left.  "You have a beautiful house," Wasn't the type of thing most high schoolers said to each other, but Peter's obvious sincerity had apparently won over Sarah.

"Wanna dance Pete?"  MJ had to yell to be heard over the music.

"Oh I … I'm not the best dancer MJ."

"Oh come on Peter, please do it for me."  She gave him a smile and her wheedling tone convinced Peter.

He laughed and shrugged. "Alright but if we're the laughingstock I can only say I gave you fair warning."

"Works for me, come on Tiger!"  She pulled him on the dance floor.

She was a natural dancer and easily caught up with the rest of the crowd, but Peter was slow and awkward, turning redder with each misstep.  MJ stepped closer to him and almost placed her lips on his ear.

"You're doing great."  With that he stopped blushing so much and managed to keep up a little with the fast paced crowd.

It was only a few minutes later she heard drunken laughter and knew it had to be directed at them.  She glanced at Peter, hoping he hadn't heard it, but he had stopped dancing and was staring at the floor, his face a deep crimson.

"Let's sit this next few out Peter."  He gratefully followed her.

They sat out the next few songs until a slow song finally came up.

"What do you say Pete?  Got enough of a break?"  Peter nodded.

She grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back on the dance floor.  He looked at her a moment and she knew in an instant he had never done anything like this before.  She directed his arms around her waist and she reached up to put her arms on his shoulders.  Within a few moments they both grew more comfortable and MJ shifted, resting her head against Peter's soft shirt.  She inhaled the now familiar scent of his cologne and she felt strangely safe in Peter's arms, although she knew that Peter could barely protect her from anything, she was almost as strong as he was.

The song ended too soon and they still had their arms around each other before a hand roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Peter.

"What do you think you're doing with him?!"

She stared up into Flash Thompson's face and wondered for an instant how she ever had thought he was attractive.

"When I talk answer me!"  He lifted up a hand to strike her and she closed her eyes, cringing as she expected the blow.

She heard the crack of skin on skin and she kept her eyes tightly closed.  It… oddly didn't hurt.  She opened her eyes and they widened in disbelief at what she saw.  Peter was standing in front of her, a dark bruise already forming on his cheek where he had taken her blow.

"Why you!"  With an angry string of curse words he raised his fist and it connected solidly with Peter's jaw, sending him flying backwards and then landing on the floor, bruised and bloodied.

Mary Jane screamed and stood in horror as the scene unfolded.  Flash and his buddies started laughing and were stumbling away and nobody else seemed to care about Peter, lying on the floor.

With tears in her eyes Mary Jane knelt next to Peter, and the tears came harder as she realized he was barely conscious.

"MJ," He said weakly.  "You ok?"

"Yes, I am! I am! Thanks to you Peter."  She started crying harder, oblivious to the party still around her.

"Don't cry MJ, please don't cry."

With that his eyes closed and he passed into unconsciousness. 

Wow... I NEVER expected so many great reviews! Thanks so much!  I just got back, posting this for your viewing and hopefully reviewing pleasure.  I'd like to thank you guys again, go post this, steal a nap, then hopefully start working on chapter 4!  By the way, I always liked reading author's review responses on stories I review on, but I know that could probably get annoying having half the page covered by review responses so if you guys want me to, I'll dedicate a chapter at the end of the story to reviewer responses, but only if you'd like me too, so please tell in a review, but heh I'd enjoy some other stuff in the review other then "yes. Reviewer responses" but I guess I can't be choosy!

Til we meet again!  (Hopefully pretty soon, I have to rest for a while, I'm TIRED! ;) )

-LLL


	4. Hey MJ?

Mary Jane shifted in the Peter's desk chair as she watched him sleep.

After he had fallen, Sarah of all people had helped her move him to the kitchen where it was semi-quiet until he woke up. 

_Peter lay on the hard tile, his eyes were still closed but he let out a soft groan that was pure joy to the two girls intently watching him._

_MJ gently brushed off the sweaty hair from Peter's head and he opened his eyes._

_"Hey" He gave her a weak grin. "Sorry about all this."_

MJ sighed and looked again at Peter's softly breathing frame.  His face had a giant bruise along the length of his cheek and a cut from where he had scraped his face against a table on his way to the floor. 

When Peter had regained consciousness enough to walk they helped him to the car and MJ drove home, worrying and cursing herself the whole way.

It never would have happened if she hadn't forced him to go to the damn party he didn't want to go to in the first place! 

When they got home, Ben took one look at the situation and helped Peter to his room and MJ explained what happened to Aunt May.  She got halfway through before bursting into tears again and Aunt May had hugged her, telling her not to worry.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben had gone to bed soon after they returned, but MJ couldn't sleep and kept up her vigil by the sleeping boy who had risked injury to protect her.

Nobody had ever done that before.

Nobody had ever even come close to that before. 

Peter stirred in his sleep and cracked a sleepy eye open.

"MJ?"

"Hey Pete, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, I just... I don't know, woke up."

Mary Jane had to smile at his slurred words and mumbled explanation.

"Listen Peter, thank you so much, that's the nicest thing anybody has ever done for me."

"Aww that's ok MJ," He yawned.  "I can't believe Flash tried to hit you.  Is he crazy?"

MJ could tell Peter was almost asleep again and barely aware of what he was saying.

"I don't know Tiger," She said softly, "Is he?"

"I'd never hurt you Mary Jane."  He was mumbling now, his eyes closing.  "I'd always love you."

With that he was gone again, breathing deeply and contentedly. 

MJ looked over his face.  He was actually... really attractive without his glasses.  And he loved her.

She knew he had a crush, she even knew it was a pretty bad one... but she had never known he loved her.

She looked around his room.  There were some framed pictures on his desk and she got up to look at them.

There was one of him and his parents, when he was only 4 or 5, probably taken only right before their sudden deaths.  Aunt May and Uncle Ben and him were posed in a family portrait in one and then she picked up one half hidden by the shadows in the dark room.

It was of her and him when they were only 7 or 8.  She was smiling at him, blissfully unaware of the adoration that was etched into little Peter's still face.  She smiled fondly at the picture.  She could remember the days when they played together almost every day, the days she told him everything, the days that were, she realized painfully, some of the happiest in her life.

She gently set the picture down and with another long look at Peter's face, she left the room and headed to her own.  She realized there was something she had to do the next day.

She had to tell him she loved him too.

The next morning dawned sunny and Mary Jane felt incredibly relaxed and was glad it was Saturday.  She stretched and felt a cool breeze on her face from the open window.  The streets were surprisingly quiet for a New York Saturday morning and MJ welcomed it.  She stretched in bed, closing her eyes again when the events of last night flew back to her, splashing over her like a bucket of cold water. 

She got up and half ran into Peter's room, upset with herself for leaving his side last night.  She walked in the familiar blue room and was surprised to see the bed unoccupied. 

She glanced around, wondering if she was completely missing him at his desk or something but everything was unoccupied.

"MJ?"

She jumped at the voice, but welcomed it all the same.

"Peter." She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face him.  He was standing in the doorway, the bruise still covering a major part of his face, but the rest seemed to have done him good and he was giving her a shy smile.

"Thanks for waiting up with me MJ, I didn't say anything dumb did I?"

His blue eyes were twinkling mischievously and Mary Jane knew Peter had no idea what he had said about loving her.  She fought back a smile.

"Nope Peter, a few mumbled sentences, but absolutely nothing dumb."  _Nothing dumb at all.  _Mary Jane thought in her head. 

MJ walked downstairs with Peter, and they ate the breakfast Aunt May had prepared in a comfortable silence.  Peter seemed to be musing about something which was fine with her as she carefully snuck a glance at Peter and felt the now familiar rush of emotion flow through her.  She tried numerous situations in her mind.  Should she flat out tell him she loved him?  Nah that would probably scare him.  She laughed softly to herself.  There was no other boy that MJ had dated who would take so much consideration and thought.  If she told another boy she loved him a typical response would probably be trying to make out with her.  Not that she had told any boy she loved him.  She hadn't.  She had dated quite a few good looking guys but she had always believed that she would know when she felt love.  All the other guys had been lukewarm to strong likings... nothing to what she felt about Peter Parker. 

Peter Parker was... everything.  It surprised her to know how deeply she cared about him.  Her only guess was that she had always felt this way, it was just covered up.  His bold defense at the party had changed everything. 

MJ glanced again at Peter who was absently doing the crossword puzzle.

"Hey MJ?" Peter looked like he was straining with something in his mind.  She looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah Pete?"

MJ watched as Peter's eyes showed a tiny glimpse of the battle that was going on in his soul.  He opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it and shut it again.  He struggled with the right words for a second before he finally mumbled the first thing that had popped in his head.

"What's a six letter word for 'Middle-Earth creature?  Any idea?"

MJ looked him over.  He had definitely wanted to say something and she was willing to be it wasn't a Lord of the Rings trivia question.

"That would be hobbit, Tiger."

"Oh, right. Thanks."  He looked back at the paper scribbled her answer down.

"Hey MJ?"

Peter gave her a sideways glance, his blue eyes skimming her face before a faint blush crossed his face and he stared at the table top.  He blurted out the next few words as fast as he could.

"Would you like to do something later tonight?  Catch a movie or go to dinner or something?"

In the split second MJ took to realize he was asking her out on a date he had already started apologizing.

"If you don't want to that's ok of course.  I shouldn't have even brought this up, I'm sor-." 

Mary Jane cut in to his rapid speech laughing.

"Pete?  Peter calm down." She gave him a smile.  "I'd love to."

Peter managed to stop looking at the table enough to look into her eyes, look back down, then look into her eyes again.

He seemed surprised she had said yes and he looked at her again.

"Really?"

"Of course."  She grinned at the smile of relief that spread across his face.

"Alright!"  He laughed. 

"And... I just got an idea where we can go."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. I hope you'll like it."  He said softly.

"I'm sure I will Tiger, don't worry."  And she meant it.  Her eyes scanned his face.  His quiet eyes were sincere and honest and there was a gentle smile on his face.  She was pretty sure they could go anywhere and she would have fun. 

MJ was glad she had realized how much Peter Parker meant to her.

Alright, sorry this chapter is a bit slow, I'll try and get chapter 5 up ASAP... have to write it first!

**-LLL**


	5. Sharks

Peter walked hopelessly among the many aisles of the flower shop near his house.  He cocked his head to the side, appraising the many bouquets, trying to figure out exactly how women liked stuff like this.  Oh well, this was Mary Jane Watson.  The woman he's loved since before he even liked girls.  And she was going to go out with him.

It was pretty mind numbing.

There was a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He spun around and saw a kindly older lady smiling at him.

"Excuse me for saying this, but you look a bit lost, would you like some help?"

Peter blushed.

"Am I that transparent?"  He laughed a little bit.  "Yes please, can you tell me what you would recommend bringing on a first date?"

"Hmm... you're bringing her flowers on a first date?  That's very sweet of you young man.  She must be very special."

Peter blushed a little bit and shyly nodded.

"Alright then, if she's that special we need to get her something beautiful.  How much money can you spend?"

Peter blushed again.

"I...I don't have very much..." He pulled out a crumpled 10 dollar bill.

"Hmm..." She puttered around the shop, leaving a bewildered Peter.  The lady grabbed bunches of small purple flowers he vaguely knew as lilacs and then artistically intermingled a few tiny white flowers between them.

She thrust the finish product in his startled face with a flourish.

"There!  What do you think?"

"That's... that's great."  He smiled.  'Thanks so much.  Is it ten even?"

The older woman gave him a kind smile.  "Nah, originally it would be 15, but I can tell your heart is in the right place.  I'll give it to you for 5."

The grin that light up the young man's face in front of her was enough to make Carrie Rolands, the owner of the flower shop, not regret a bit the bit of money she lost on the deal.  It was rare that someone so eager would show up in her shop.  She lived in New York so of course she was wary of people and knew some people could cunningly fool her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this young boy was genuinely excited and in love.  And if young love entered her shop, who was she to stop it?

"Thank you ma'am!"

Peter paid her the right amount and then watched, still beaming, as Mrs. Rolands wrapped up the flowers.  He glanced at the clock on the wall.  It was 4 PM.  He should probably get home to get dressed.

As he walked out of the florist shop, he couldn't help the broad smile across his face.  And why not?  He was the happiest he'd been in as long as he could remember...

Mary Jane had finished getting dressed.  Peter had told her it wasn't a formal place, and that she looked great in what she had on but she could feel that tonight would be... special... different somehow.  After trying on outfit after outfit some ranging from grungy to prom wear, she finally laughed at herself and put on a pair of jeans and a new shirt.

_Come on MJ, cool it a little.  It's just Peter._

Yeah well, _just Peter_, had taken on a little more meaning in her life lately.

Mary Jane sighed at the fact that she was talking to herself and took a final check in the mirror before a knock stopped her.

She pulled open the door and saw Peter standing there, one hand behind his back, smiling shyly.

"Well, I figured things might be a bit weird if I went outside to ring the doorbell," He shot her a lopsided grin.  "So I figured I'd just start here."

MJ laughed and Peter held out the flowers to her.

"These are for you."  Though MJ hated to admit she had such a weakness, flowers made her melt.

Her face erupted into a smile and she looked at the bouquet of lilacs excitedly.

"Oh Pete these are beautiful, thank you!"

"No problem."  He cleared his throat nervously.

"Ready to go MJ?"

MJ nodded and they headed towards Uncle Ben's beat up car.

Peter opened the door for her and then ran around to the driver's seat.  He slid into the car and then with a glance at MJ, turned on the engine.

"So Pete, where are we going tonight?"

"Well I was thinking dinner at... well wherever you want.  You can pick that, but I have an idea for what we can do after dinner."  He smiled at her.  "That ok?"

"Sure.  Well... want to go get some Chinese food or something?"

"That sounds great."

They drove to the restaurant and then the hostess sat them at a small table in the back.  There was a small candle in the middle of theirs and the surrounding tables, providing a dim, romantic light.

MJ saw Peter glance around the surroundings and gulp a little bit.  She could almost feel the nervousness radiate from him and she had to smile.  He was being so wonderful.  He had bought her beautiful flowers and still had a surprise yet to come.  Again her heart ached for how much embarrassment he went through at school. 

She reached out and gently held his hand. 

"Hey, Tiger, don't look so scared."

Peter blushed a little bit and then looked down at her hand on top of his.  With what seemed to be a move taking all of his nerve he lowered his other hand on top of hers.

"Sorry MJ, guess I am a little tense.  Just a bit nervous I guess.  I hope you like where we're going later..."  He trailed off uncertainly.

"Pete, listen everything is wonderful so far and I'm sure where you pick will be great."  She playfully pushed his shoulder.  "And even if it isn't than how fun it's been so far will make up for it."

That made Peter grin and he relaxed his tense shoulders.

The walked out of the restaurant 45 minutes later laughing and both completely relaxed.  Dinner had been good, the service was fast and they both were having a really good time.

MJ looked over Peter who was in the middle of telling her a joke and she watched his animated features.  He was really funny and charming when he finally cut loose and relaxed.  She laughed at the punch line.  She was beginning to fall pretty hard for Peter Parker.

They got into the car again and MJ shivered a little bit in the cold as the old heater started up.

"Are you cold MJ?"  Peter looked at her, concerned.  "Here take this."  He shrugged out of his navy windbreaker and handed it to her.

"Oh no Pete, it's ok the heat'll kick in soon enough and anyways I can't have you freezing!  I'd have to ditch your body on the side of the road or something."  She gave him a grin and then against her will shivered again.

"Nah MJ, I don't get cold much, please take this."

Mary Jane reluctantly took it and put it on.  "Alright but you BETTER tell me if you get cold Peter Parker!  I will personally check you hands by the time when we get... wherever we are going and if they are even a TINY bit cold, you're in trouble.  Understand?"

Peter started laughing.  "Ok, ok. I understand."

"Ok, Pete, now where are we going, you've kept this secret way to long."

Peter looked at her sideways and then looked back on the road.

"You'll see.  I remember you told me you used to love them... we even went a couple of times when we were kids.  And anyways my professor gave our class passes to get in free whenever so we can study.  And they cleared it with the administration and we should be able to stay even after it's closed, until the guards leave anyways."

MJ considered these words, trying to decipher the hints in it.  What classes was Peter taking that would give them passes to anywhere... fun? 

Advanced Physics... advanced calculus... She laughed to herself.  A lot of his courses she probably even couldn't pronounce.

She didn't have much time to think before they pulled into a parking lot and suddenly she understood.

Peter was taking marine biology as an elective and she HAD told him she loved this place.  Her puzzled look melted into a smile as she took in the New York Aquarium.

She could see Peter out of the corner of her eye, his face studying hers with great intensity.  He looked incredibly worried that she wouldn't like it and the fact he cared so much just made Mary Jane love him more.

"Peter this is awesome!  I haven't been here in so long! I LOVE this place.  Remember when we were like six and we would get so excited about petting the sea turtles?  We thought that was the coolest thing ever."

Peter laughed his soft laugh.

"Hey who says I don't think petting the sea turtles isn't the coolest thing ever still?"

MJ smiled at him and then they as she started getting out of the car Peter jerked to life and jumped out the side of his car and then raced around to open the door for her.

"Peter!" Mary Jane was laughing a lot now.  "You don't have to keep opening the door for me...  especially when you almost run into the front of your own car getting to it!"

Peter blushed but grinned.  "Sorry, just don't want you to lift a finger tonight."

MJ looked at him in delighted surprise.  "That's really nice of you Pete."  She reached up and without warning hugged him for a second.  For the split second hug she could feel Peter stiffen, then relax and then when the pulled back Peter's blue eyes were a mix of surprise and excitement.

"So ready to go in?"  His voice cracked a little and he coughed, embarrassed.

"Ready as ever Tiger."

They walked in the almost deserted aquarium.  The tunnels they went through had glass on the ceiling and the sides, making it seem like you really were underwater.

They went through almost all the displays and went to go pet Sparky the old sea turtle they had both loved as kids for old time's sake.  Then, they came to a shadow filled tunnel that Mary Jane had always refused to go in.

Remembering that, Peter was about to bypass the shark hall when MJ stopped him with her hand on his arm.

"Nah Pete, lets go in."

"Are you sure MJ? I remember you were terrified of this before, you even made me walk on the side closest to the entrance because if a shark magically came out of the glass you wanted it to eat me first!"

Mary Jane laughed.  "It's ok Pete, I think I'll finally try and face my fears."  She paused. "But if a shark DOES magically come out of the glass it's eating you first."

Peter smiled and agreed.  "Alright, I promise I'll be eaten first."

Peter pushed open the door and entered the tunnel.  He could already see three dark forms of mammoth sharks ahead.

"You sure Mary Jane?"  He looked at her concerned.

"I'm sure." She took a deep breath and stepped in.

"There that wasn't bad." She said laughing.  She opened one eye and then jumped as she saw a distant form of a shark.

"Come on MJ, you can do this."  Without thinking Peter grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  Mary Jane looked at him.  It was the first time he had started any kind of physical contact.  She smiled at him and then kept her hand in his.

They walked through the hallway, and gradually Mary Jane's sudden jumping at every shark began to lessen each time until she actually hesitantly moved closer to read a display information card about the shark she had just seen.

"Hey Tiger, it's a tiger shark."  She smiled at him. 

Peter laughed and then stepped closer to read the card.  With their hands still connected they both finished reading at the same time and turned, suddenly stopping as they both faced each other inches apart.

Mary Jane suddenly became aware of how alone they were and their breathing seemed to become louder in the stillness.  She saw Peter gulp a second and she wanted to kiss him.  Badly.

She could tell Peter was battling with the same things and then slowly and hesitantly they shifted even closer together and he lowered his mouth to hers until finally their lips met in a kiss.

Peter's eyes were shut and he seemed to be in shock that Mary Jane, _Mary Jane Watson, _was kissing him.  It was everything he had ever dreamed of and a crazy lot more.  He was reluctant to open his eyes in case it was all a dream but he finally did, just as the kiss was ending and they're lips were about a centimeter apart.  He stared cross-eyed down at her and she had never looked more beautiful, right at that moment to him.

Mary Jane smiled lopsidedly, still in as much shock as he was. 

She vaguely noticed the biggest shark she had seen yet and would have only minutes ago scare her to death pass by behind Peter's shoulder, but right now she didn't even flinch. 

She would never be scared of a shark again.

Wow, longest chapter yet!  I saw Spider-Man 2 this morning.  It's brilliant.  Wonderful. Amazing. Incredible. Oh man it's awesome!  Guess it inspired me to write a little more today!  Hope you enjoyed and go see Spider-Man!

-LLL


	6. Spiders

Mary Jane woke up on Monday morning still in a surreal bliss over what had transpired Saturday night.  Peter had initially started to mumble apologies for "pushing her too fast" or some other equally insane apology before she stopped him with another kiss.  He had pulled back even then, asking her if this was what she really wanted and she reassured him again it was what she wanted. 

And it was.

Literally five days ago if he had asked her the same question she probably would have tried to gently decline him, mistaking the feeling of budding love for just a deep friendship.  In these short few days Peter had changed her completely.  He had done so many things that she'd never known a man to do.  He had protected her from harm, taking the blow for her, he arranged a surprise that genuinely surprised and delighted her, and he had been considerate of her feelings.  He had even proven he wasn't a bad kisser. 

She got out of bed and suddenly remembered the field trip they were having today.  Peter had been talking excitedly about it all through dinner last night.  Something about genetic research and studies on mutating DNA.  She had tried her best to follow Peter's drawn out explanation of how it connected to the advanced physics class he was taking but had gotten lost (along with Uncle Ben and Aunt May) by the second sentence. 

She finished getting dressed and stepped outside into the hall.  Peter was just opening his door, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning MJ."

"'Morning Tiger."  She came up to him and kissed his lips quickly.

"I think it might take me an eternity for me to get used to that."

"Practice makes perfect."  She kissed him again.  "You excited for the field trip?"

"Oh boy yeah!" Mary Jane had to smile, Peter was the only one she knew who would respond with "Oh boy yeah."  And yet it just made him all the more endearing.

They grabbed a quick breakfast and then headed to the prescheduled bus meeting place. 

The bus was loading when they got there and they stood in the line of students waiting to get on.  Finally Mary Jane stepped onto the bus and was greeted with a few "heys" and some genuine smiles. 

Her friend Amanda called out to her from a few seats away.

"MJ!  I saved you a seat, sit here."

She could hear Peter's soft voice behind her hesitantly ask one of the school's nerds if he could sit by him and she could tell he wasn't surprised when the boy responded "No way." 

Mary Jane reached behind her and grabbed his hand.

"Tiger you're sitting with me."  She half dragged the startled Peter to an empty seat, yelling apologies to Amanda.

Peter sat down and then dropped her hand, looking at the floor.

"...Pete?  What's the matter?"

He looked up, his eyes full of quiet reservation and humiliation.

"You don't have to sit with me."

"Oh Peter, I _want_ to sit with you.  I want to sit with my boyfriend ok?  And absolutely nothing is going to change that."

"But... I don't... I don't want you getting laughed at Mary Jane." He finished quietly.

"Peter, if people laugh at me then their not my friends and I'm ok with that."  She smiled at him and reached for his hand again.  "I'm just happy to be here with you."

Peter's eyes widened and his grin nearly split his face.

"I'm glad to be here with you too MJ."

...........

They arrived at the imposing brick building and filed out of the bus.  People stretched their cramped legs and then gathered in groups, laughing and talking.

Mary Jane and Peter strolled hand in hand to the building, ignoring the whispers that followed.  They went into the building and met their tour guide, a stern looking Chinese woman in her early thirties.

They began the tour, Peter whispering to her some other scientific facts that she digested with a smile.  Peter Parker was in his element.  She could tell he was restraining as much of his enthusiasm as he could and was doing a good job of it actually.  Only Mary Jane, who was close enough to hear his intake of breath at each new revelation and how he jerked her hand slightly when he was excited could tell he was anything more than a bored student.

He pulled out his camera.  "MJ?  Want to pose?  I need one with a student in it."

She laughed.  "Sure.  Don't make me look ugly."

Peter winked at her and then his face disappeared behind the bulky camera.

"That's impossible Mary Jane and you know it."

Peter quickly snapped off five pictures in rapid succession.  Sure it was a little more than he needed, but that was quite ok.

"Ok thanks Mary- Augh!" Peter cried out in sudden pain and closed his eyes as he felt sharp pangs shoot up his arm.

"Peter! Oh my God, what's wrong?"  They both looked down simultaneously and saw a small red and blue spider scurry under the nearby table.

"Peter are you ok?!?"  Mary Jane looked up at Peter, concerned. He was pale but other than that he looked normal.

He coughed.  "Yeah I'm… I'm fine."

MJ slipped her arm around his waist and helped him steady himself. 

He shot her a weak grin.

"Don't worry Mary Jane, I'm ok."

MJ didn't exactly believe him but he seemed to be okay now so she let it pass.

Later when they finally got home Mary Jane walked into the Parker household with Peter.

Peter had been oddly quiet during the rest of the trip and now Mary Jane was concerned.

"Alright Parker.  You're going to bed.  Don't you dare fight it."  She pushed him gently up the stairs and stopped at his door.

"Pete you're looking really sick," She said softly, pressing her forehead against his as they stood outside his door.

"I'll be okay MJ I promise."  Peter's breath was warm, almost unnaturally hot on her face and she pulled him into a hug.

"You better be Tiger.  Now go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning."

"'Right MJ," He mumbled sleepily.  "Love you."

"I love you too."  He seemed to vaguely perk up at that but then he slumped back. 

"I'm just… a little tired. 'Night MJ."

"Goodnight Peter."

Peter shut the door and Mary Jane leaned against the side of it.  She blew out her breath.

She hoped he was ok.  Feeling a bit sleepy herself she went to get ready for bed and finally she fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Mary Jane woke up and her thoughts immediately flew to Peter.  She got out of bed and quickly tied back her red hair before hurrying to Peter's room.

She listened at the door.  It was quiet.  He must not be up yet.

She quietly pushed open the door and saw Peter on the floor, his shirt off, sheets strewn everywhere.  And then she did a double take.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.  His… chest was… perfect.  Wasn't it only 3 days ago that she had walked into this very room in the middle of Peter taking off his shirt? And his torso did NOT look like the bronzed, well defined chest she was looking at.

Part of the strewn sheets covered his chest so she shook her head, guessing that she was seeing thing.

She reached down to touch his shoulder to wake him up and her eyes widened again.  His shoulder muscle was rock hard.

"Dw-ahugh."  Peter mumbled incoherently, turning over in his sleep.

"Pete, Peter wake up." 

He cracked open a sleepy eye and took in Mary Jane's face right above him.

"Hi MJ."

"Hi Peter, how are you feeling?"

He cocked his head to the side and stared at her, an odd expression creeping over his face.

"I... I can see you!"

That was the last thing in the world MJ was expecting. 

"Um... Pete?  Maybe you should go back to sleep... I don't know how great you're feeling."

He sat straight up.

"No, no MJ I'm fine but... I can see.  ...Perfectly.  Without my glasses.  Even... better than with my glasses."  Peter studied MJ's now clear as crystal face.  Man she was beautiful. 

Mary Jane's face looked as shocked as his.  "That's... weird... but uh... Peter, I think I found something even more weird."  She hid a half smile and helped him up, making sure he didn't look down and that his back was to the mirror. 

She gasped again softly as the covers fell off and his whole chest was revealed.  Every muscle was lightly defined and rock solid.  She put her hand on his now toned arm and spun him around to look in the mirror.

His mouth fell open wordlessly and he seemed to choke.  He looked down incredulously and put his hand on his stomach. 

He had a six pack.

_Oh God. _

Peter looked up at her, his eyes comically wide.

"Mary Jane... I have a six pack." He didn't mean it to sound funny or to impress her.  He was shell shocked.

Mary Jane burst into nervous laughter.

"Yeah Peter.  I know."

"What... happened??"

"I have no idea.  Did something happen last night?"

"Well after you left... I took off my shirt because I felt like the house was burning up.  It was really hot and then... everything got colder and colder.  I think I dreamed about..."  He left off there, realization dawning in his eyes.  "MJ I dreamed about spiders."


	7. Spider Sense

"You dreamed about...spiders?"  Realization dawned on Mary Jane too.  "So the... spider bite?  That has to be it!  What were they talking about again Peter?  At the lab?  I tried, but you know that stuff isn't really my thing, I couldn't follow most of it."

Peter scrunched up his brow, thinking back.  "They were talking about genetically combined 'super spiders.' They basically took all the best techniques and adaptations that spiders have and tried to put them into some of these super spiders.  And MJ..." He stopped, the enormity of the situation hitting him.  "One of those 15 spiders was missing."

Mary Jane looked at him, her eyes a mix between anguish and shock.  "Well... so... If I understand correctly you now have this super spider DNA?"

Peter gulped.  "I guess so..."

"Well you're feeling alright?  Do you feel bad at all?"  She stared him down.

"No, I promise MJ, I feel... better than I have in a long time."

Mary Jane finally allowed her full grin to slide across her face then as she stared at Peter's chest.  He followed her gaze and blushed.

"Well Pete, I have to say that this spider bite wasn't too bad was it?"

"No.  It wasn't at all."  All of a sudden a happy grin came across his face and without warning he lifted her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing and spun her around before bringing her gently back to his arms.

Mary Jane laughed at his exuberance and then marveled at how easy he had picked her up.  Nobody could ever say she was even an ounce overweight but she was however strong herself and the muscle had to weigh _something_.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and listened to his heartbeat.  He was still the same Peter, despite everything.  He was still blushing when she hugged him and he still seemed to be in a state of shock that they were going out.  She shook her head and looked up into his eyes.  They seemed to be incredibly bluer without his glasses. 

People at school were going to be in for a surprise when they saw Peter Parker...

.........

Kevin Hayes was the kind of guy nobody messed with.  It was an established fact to everybody at the medium sized high school in Queens.  Kevin dated who he wanted to, left school when he wanted to and picked on nerds when he wanted to.

And Peter Parker was one of his favorites.

Peter was considered one of the biggest nerds in school though nobody actually knew why.  Sure he studied too much and was a little dorky looking but there were people like that with lots of friends.  Peter was just different.  He wasn't that bad looking and he was civil to everybody, but somewhere in the four years that the senior class had known him they just merged him as the ultimate dork and he was branded friendless.

And he took that without question or complaint.

And that was why Kevin Hayes liked to torment him.  Kevin could never figure out why Parker never scurried in the hall to avoid him like everybody else did.  Peter just took the tripping and insults he threw at him in stride.  It angered him and he had been recently trying to make Peter Parker's life a living hell. 

But now Kevin was furious. 

He hadn't been at Sarah's party but he had heard rumors.  And he had heard about Parker and Mary Jane dancing together and her being so defensive about him.

And it burned his heart.

Because well, he had dated a lot of girls and those girls didn't really care about him.  At all.  They wanted one thing and one thing only.  And despite his reputation he hadn't indulged himself very much.  Not that the chance hadn't come up, it had.  Many times.  But he had always found an excuse to leave at that moment and he would go away and pull out the yearbook he had gotten junior year.

Mary Jane Watson.

She was beautiful.

He hadn't told anybody how much he liked her.  He had worked long and hard for his rep and he wasn't about to let anybody blow it. 

But that Mary Jane came damn close.

He had worked on a project with her freshman year.  Back then he was still a shy, scared, somewhat chubby nerd.  But Mary Jane had been so nice to him.  Mary Jane had done what nobody else would.  Mary Jane, the prettiest, most popular girl at school had been his friend for the nine weeks the project required and he had never forgotten it.

And he had fallen in love with her.

He had thought he would never have a chance with her the way he was so he had worked hard to change everything.  He worked out and dieted until the excess fat was burned, leaving a leaner, more confident self.

He had tried to win Mary Jane's heart then, but she had gently told him she was going out with someone at the time and that she was sorry.  That was sophomore year.  Needless to say he hadn't blamed Mary Jane in the slightest.  It wasn't her fault she was being brainwashed by nobodies.

The guy however... he was a problem who had to be taken care of.  So he was.  Kevin had simply knocked him upside the head with his brother's baseball bat.  Simple.  Easy.  He had scared the loser into not telling who had done this to him and it was from the moment on that he had changed.  Or so people told him anyways.

He liked the change.

Gone was the nerdy, picked on fat kid.

Now there was a lean, bad boy who rode a motorcycle and who half the female population wanted to date.

Albeit it _was _the trashier half, but that was okay wasn't it?  He was desired and he liked it.

But he had never forgotten Mary Jane. 

No, in fact he had been even a bit obsessed.  He knew where she lived, he knew about the problems she had with her parents, he knew how her mind worked. 

He had been watching her for a long time.

And he had been gathering his courage to ask her out.  She would say yes.  He knew it.  He was cool.  No.  He was beyond cool.  He could sweep her off her feet and they could be together forever.  He smiled.  He would like that.

His smile melted into a frown.  But that wouldn't happen if this twerp Peter Parker kept moving in on his girl.  Mary Jane was probably just humoring him.  He scoffed at Parker as he moved down the hallway.

Time for payback.

He stepped directly in front of Peter so even the half brain could tell he was talking to him.

"Parker."  He scornfully appraised Peter.  The bookworm had lost the glasses but Kevin knew he was still the same nerd.

"What do you think you're doing with someone like Mary Jane huh?"  Kevin pushed Peter.  The solid muscle in Peter's arms unnerved him a little but he shook it off.  Peter Parker?  Muscle?  Yeah right.

........

On the flip side of this fight, if you could call it that, Peter was in a state of shock.  He hadn't even budged when Kevin Hayes had pushed him.  It felt like a fly ramming into his shoulder. 

He shook off the feelings of excitement at his new found strength and then frowned as he took in what Kevin had said.

"What do I think I'm doing with her?" Peter drifted off, remembering the way Mary Jane had said I love you the night before.  The thought emboldened him and he stared Kevin in the eye.

"I'm dating her that's what."

Peter saw the unmistakeable fury rise in Kevin's eyes and he suddenly felt afraid.  Not for his safety, he was more than sure he could handle Kevin.

For Mary Jane's.

There was something in Kevin's eyes that bothered him.  It wasn't just the anger in them... it was something more... a tiny glint of something.

Something that looked a bit like insanity.

Peter stopped his train of thoughts as a punch came, almost in slow motion.  He quizzically looked at the fist that was moving so slowly and stepped back, avoiding it completely.  He looked around.  Everything was slowed.  He saw people's faces look almost comical as their mouths moved slowly, no sound coming out.  As soon as Peter was out of the way of the fist the slow motion stopped.  It was like some kind of a pre-warning.

Just like the lady at the museum had said.  Spiders had a precognition bordering on almost psychic.

_Oh man. _

He dodged another punch, his mind still whirring.  Then another.  Then another.  A small crowd had formed around them, and Peter could hear their hushed whispers and see the shock on their faces as puny Parker dodged punches that came from the fastest, meanest bully in school.

Peter was getting tired of this.  He was going to be late for his science class and he never was one of Mr. Tribini's favorites.  Peter stopped one of the slow motion punches with his hand and lowered the hand back to the side of it's owner.

"Hey listen, I'd love to stay and dodge some more punches but I have to get to class alright?  Catch you later."

He tried to walk past him but Kevin jumped back in front of him, panting heavily and snarling like a dog.

_Very attractive._

"Listen you think you're all high and mighty 'cause you've been taking gymnastics or something freak.  But I went easy on you today.  Next time I won't be so forgiving."

Peter rolled his eyes and moved to step away.

Kevin shoved his way back to Peter and pulled him towards him, until their faces were inches apart.

"You have her now twerp.  But this isn't over.  Mary Jane is mine."  He hissed and then tried to throw Peter so he'd fall flat on the floor.

Peter didn't budge.

"Whatever."  With that he picked up Kevin by the front of his shirt and lifted him easily off the ground.  He threw him gently, although it still sent Kevin into the row of blue lockers.

Peter didn't care, he stalked off seething.

He didn't like that guy.  And not for the obvious reasons either.  There was something about the way he had talked about Mary Jane... There was something about how he had looked as he spoke her name.

He didn't like any of it.  For a moment he wondered if he was being overly protective but then he shrugged it off.  Kevin was dangerous and he wouldn't let MJ be hurt by him in any way.

Nothing was going to hurt her.  But for right now everything seemed okay. 

Later as Peter was holding Mary Jane inside his room he wondered if he _had _been mistaken earlier.  Kevin was just a guy with a crush.  Mary Jane pulled Peter's head down to hers and kissed him, leaving Peter with no doubt that there was one thing he and Kevin both agreed on.  He kissed her back, the experience still taking his breath away and he forgot all about Kevin and everybody else as the world faded and the only two people were himself and Mary Jane.

................

Man sorry for the delay!  Had to do a bunch of 4th of July stuff and also I was actually very stressed about this chapter, Peter had his powers, now what?  I was just playing around with some ideas when Kevin popped in my head and screamed at me to write him.  I'm getting a shaky idea of how I want the rest of the story to go so hopefully I can write the next chapters with less difficulty.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, sorry it wasn't as... romancy as the past ones.  I like the romance better, but hey, gotta try and keep a varied crowd and _attempt _to make this interesting right?  Hehe alright thanks again for the reviews!

-LLL


	8. Newfound Glory

Mary Jane looked at her classmates the next morning, a small grin playing at her lips as they gushed out the latest in Midtown High School.

"Peter Parker!  He's amazing!  He blew off Kevin Hayes.  _Kevin Hayes!"_

"Nuh uh, no way.  Not Puny Parker, he couldn't blow off a fly."

"I swear it's true, I saw it."

"What did Kevin do?"

"Well he got really mad right?  And he was charging at Peter, but Peter was cool as a watermelon.  He just stepped aside!"

MJ rolled her eyes at that.  Sometimes she wondered why she spent her time with people who considered life to be the mall and boys and couldn't get a simple phrase right.

"Cool as a cucumber." She spoke up.  The chatter around her stopped as her friends looked at her.

"What?"

"The phrase is cool as a cucumber, not cool as a watermelon."

"Oh... right. Whatever." A bit annoyed her story and spotlight was being taken away, Amanda kept right on with her story.

"So Peter looked around right?  And then Kevin actually mentioned you MJ, said something like 'What are ya doin' with a girl like Mary Jane?'  Then Peter got all defensive and he said you two were dating.  And I was like yeah in that nerd's DREAMS.  But then that was before Peter totally kicked Kevin's butt without even laying a punch.  And then when Kevin wouldn't leave him alone he tried to gently push him away but Peter was so strong Kevin landed on the _lockers!_"

"Wow."  The girls around Mary Jane sighed out in unison and MJ looked around uneasily.

"He is so hot."

Mary Jane sat up straight.  These girls had hated Peter's guts only a few minutes ago!  They thought he was a nerd and they had made his life miserable.  They were the ones who laughed when their boyfriends threw a punch at Peter or spread rumors about him.

"Oh, have you guys noticed his muscle lately?  I never saw it before but ooh I don't know _how_ I missed it!  I'd like to see _that_ boy in the bedroom!"

With that Mary Jane rose up, furious.

"Shut up!  Just Shut. Up."  They all turned to her again.  Some looking confused, a few glaring at her with knowing contempt. 

"You guys HATED Peter Parker only ten minutes ago!  What's the sudden attraction huh?  You all claim to have 'finally seen the light,' well you know what? That's bullshit.  You guys just like him because he's finally in his well deserved moment of glory!  How many times have you laughed at him?  Huh?  How many times have you encouraged people to punch him.  Punch him!  Has he done ANYTHING to you but be nice?  Has he ever given you any reason at _all _to question his character or his personality?  No.  He hasn't.  And he never will because Peter Parker is too good a person to do that to someone.  He's too good a person to stoop down to your level!  And there's no way any of you are going to hurt him.  Not when you have so much already.  I don't know what I saw in you guys in the first place anyways."

With all that said and done Mary Jane walked away, her head burning but her heart feeling lighter. 

She sadly realized that she had lost almost all her friends but was heartened when she remembered their comments and she knew they never really were her friends in the first place...

And she still had Peter... That itself made everything worth it.

........

Mary Jane and Peter pulled up in Uncle Ben's car to a small park.  It was late, almost 10:30 and they had just gone to catch a movie and dinner.  Peter idled the engine and looked over at Mary Jane.  MJ had been a bit out of it all day.

"MJ?" 

"Yeah?"

"What are you trying so hard not to tell me?"

The question took Mary Jane by complete surprise.  She didn't think he had noticed the slight daze she had been in all night.  Nobody else would have.  She began to wonder if those spider skills gave him better perception as well.

"It's not... really anything...actually.  I mean, it _is_ something of course.  Everything is something right?"  Mary Jane silently cursed herself.  She was babbling and she could tell by the hurt look on Peter's face that he was upset that she was having such a hard time trusting him.

"I trust you Peter." She finally blurted out.

It was Peter's turn to look surprised.  He gave her a slight smile.  "I trust you too MJ, and look I'm sorry I was so direct, you don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to."

Again MJ one of the reasons Mary Jane loved Peter so much was flung in her face.

"No Pete," She grabbed his hand and traced designs on the inside of his palm.

"I want to tell you.  It's just kind of... sudden?  I'm not sure that's the right word but anyways in drama this morning all the girls were just sitting around talking..."

Peter put his other hand on top of hers, willing her to continue with a soft squeeze of his hand. 

"And so they were talking about..." She sighed as it all came back to her.  "They were talking about you, and about how you stood down Kevin."  She gave him a slight grin.  "Which, Peter, I've been meaning to thank you for.  He gives me the creeps."  Peter tried to smile lightly at that but he shivered slightly as he remembered the glint in Kevin's eye has he talked about MJ.

"But back to drama, they were talking about the fight between you and Kevin and they started... they started... well... they were... talking about how hot you were and how... how they'd like to have you in bed."

With that Mary Jane could see Peter's face turned red even in the dark car.  She hastily continued.

"And something inside me snapped Pete, because _they _were the ones who made your life hell.  God it just made me so mad.  So I blew up at them.  And I'm glad I did it, I wouldn't have traded the looks on their faces for anything..."  She looked down at her and Peter's entwined hands with a bittersweet smile on her face.  "I just... I don't know, I've been the party girl for so long, now that I'm not... it's just... different you know?"

MJ looked up into Peter's face, hoping he wasn't angry or upset with her revelation.  Instead she saw only concern and love in his blue eyes as he gently picked her hand up and put it to his lips for a moment.

"Yeah I know MJ.  I can't believe you did that for me."  He looked her in the eyes for a moment before they flickered back down to his hands.

"Mary Jane, you've been the only person so far who's actually liked me... for me.  You saw through all that before I got these crazy powers.  You're the only constant in my life.  I've gotten through everything because of you MJ... Thank you."

He pulled Mary Jane's head closer to him and their lips met for a moment in a sweet kiss.  It wasn't a rough kiss like Flash would have given, MJ reflected.  It was just untainted emotion.  They pulled apart for a moment before kissing again.  She loved how Peter kissed.  There was something pure about it, something that made the not so godly act seem completely approved of.

When they finally pulled apart again, MJ rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"I love you." She murmured into his soft shirt.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too."

...........

A couple yards away Kevin Hayes crouched low in the trees.  His eyes were reduced to slits as he saw the shadow of his Mary Jane kiss the shadow of Peter Parker.  He pulled out his camera and snapped a quick picture.  Even MJ's shadow was beautiful.  Photography was one of his secret great loves and he could sneak into the school's darkroom whenever he wanted to develop his pictures.  He was upset about Peter's shadow being in the picture but he sighed and accepted the fact.  He could pretend Peter's shadow was his own and that he, Kevin Hayes was the one that Mary Jane was so furiously kissing...

..............

Alright, sorry if this chapter was a bit... off.  I tried to put some more romance in here since the last chapter was a bit dry.  Sorry if it came off too mushy, just wanted to portray how much they cared for each other and respected each other's feelings.  And anyways had to get Kevin in here sometime right?

Well thanks again for the great reviews and particularly to Nathoron Ehud Nertrender for her insightful reviews.

-LLL


	9. Webbing

Kevin Hayes stood silently in the dark room at school.  It was 6 o clock and he had scouted the area and there were just two janitors cleaning up and they were on the second floor.  Enough time to develop his pictures.  He glanced down at the pictures swishing in the water below him.  The soft red light illuminated his shadow on the wall, making him think about the previous night and the shadows he had seen.

The shadows of Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker.

Kissing.

He sneered.  Making out was more like it.

His Mary Jane with Peter Parker.  God, it infuriated him.  He looked back down at the pictures that were slowly turning into recognizable things.  There was the one of them in the car, one of her on the way home from school, one with her at the dinner table. 

The Parker's dinner table.  He wasn't sure why she was staying there but it made him even madder.  In fact just thinking about it was killing him. 

He hung up the pictures carefully to dry and sat in the small chair in the corner.  He double checked to make sure the door was locked before finally relaxing and watching the pictures, lost in thought.

He had lied, he _hadn't _gone easy on Peter that time he had tried to fight him.  In fact he was giving it all he had.  And Peter hadn't even broken a sweat.  No something weird had happened to Peter Parker... he knew he couldn't touch him.  But really, he told himself, is he even important? It was MJ he wanted in the first place.  Mary Jane, he knew would fall in love with him as soon as she saw how much he loved her.  And they could get married soon after they graduated. 

Okay, obviously I have to get Mary Jane, but how?  He grimaced.  Senior year was quickly coming to a close and he would be devastated if he never saw MJ again.  He had to win her over.  But what could he _do? _

Kevin wrung his hands nervously, went to check on his pictures and then moved back to his chair.  He became more distraught as he thought things over.  Never seeing MJ?  That would be horrible.  More like Hell actually.  He had to do something.  He had to get her. 

In his brain his rushed thoughts stopped suddenly.

Two words had stopped him.

Get her.

For the first time he smiled.

............

Mary Jane laid on Peter's neatly made bed, holding one of his hands while he spoke on the phone to his Aunt May.  She and Uncle Ben had gone out to see a play and they were alone.

With any other boy, MJ would have been a bit apprehensive of being alone with him on a bed, lest he try something she wasn't ready for but she wasn't surprised when she didn't feel any twinge of nervousness or doubt.

"Yes Aunt May, I know there's dinner in the oven."

Mary Jane began playing with the fingers on his left hand, bending them and twisting them.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed to her.  "Yes Aunt May, I know how to load the dishwasher." He said out loud.

MJ stifled a giggle and made his fingers into bunny ears.

She saw Peter look at her oddly then start laughing. 

"Sorry Aunt May, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at something Mary Jane did."

Peter rolled his eyes at her and mouthed again.

"Just a second."

MJ nodded and pushed down his middle and ring finger in a variation of bunny ears, when a _thwip _sounded and she screamed as something suddenly flew past her and landed on the wall.

Peter was just hanging up the phone when MJ screamed and he looked up at her, his blue eyes wide with apprehension.

His eyes widened even more when he took in the scene.

MJ was still holding his hand frozen in that weird bunny ears position and there was something... coming out of his _wrist?!? _

He quickly shook his hand and the strange substance released, leaving a string of it still attached to the wall.

"What the...?"  He broke off and looked at MJ who looked equally confused.

Cautiously he reached down and picked it up gently.  MJ craned her neck to look closer at it.  It was... a white, sticky string.  Well actually more like thousands of white sticky strings twisted around each other, eventually forming an almost unbreakable line.

MJ glanced up at Peter, wondering how he was reacting to the strange stuff coming out of his arm.

He looked shell shocked and MJ herself was in a bit of a daze.

"Alright... Pete. You have... um... gray ooze? Coming out of your arm."

Peter managed to stare at her and then break into a smile.

"Doesn't sound very attractive when you put it like that MJ."

She looked at him, "You know what this stuff is?"

"I think... MJ I think it's...webbing."

"Webbing?  Oh God Peter, this spider stuff is kinda creeping me out."

"Tell me about it."  He gave her a wry smile.  "But look, I think it's ok."

With careful aim he set down an empty Dr. Pepper can and pushed down his ring and middle finger.

Again the stuff thwipped out of his wrist and made a target somewhere completely away from the Dr. Pepper.

He knit his brow together and looked at the string.

Finally after practicing for another half hour he finally had it down.

MJ was lying on her stomach, watching him from the bed.

He turned and shot her a hesitant grin.  His room was full of webs.

"Sorry Mary Jane."

She started laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"Come here Tiger," Peter awkwardly maneuvered his way through the strands of webbing until he was standing by her.

He knelt down on the floor so their faces were even.

Peter sucked in his breath for a second as they just stared at each other's faces.  She had a freckle at the end of her nose and there were flecks of emerald green in her blue eyes. 

"You're so beautiful." He murmured.

Peter blushed after he said it, not really expecting his mind to voice out his thoughts out loud. 

MJ smiled at him, and her smile just made him melt even more.

"I don't think you're half bad either Pete." 

Peter looked at her thankfully.

"MJ I'm so glad you're here with me now.  I... I don't know how I could handle all this stuff alone.  I'd think I was going nuts."

Mary Jane reached out and grabbed his hand, careful this time not to let her fingers push his down in a web shooting position, lest she get sprayed in the face with webs.  With her other hand she reached out and touched his cheek, watching as his eyes seemed to almost close with contentment.

Once again for what seemed like the fiftieth time she was struck with how different Peter was.  He was in heaven when she just touched his face.  He loved her that much that that tiny gesture was enough to keep him happy forever.  She was beginning to notice that little things he did too were beginning to affect her.  When he would kiss her he'd always pull back after a moment, just to make sure she was okay with it.  His praise always came straight from the heart and she found herself admiring him more and more.  He was beginning to become the voice in her head.

"I'm beginning to love you more than I've loved anybody in my whole life do you know that Peter Parker?"

Peter's eyed widened comically, and then a surprised smile slid onto his face.

"I love you too Mary Jane."

And then he kissed her, and all the doubt and uncertainty that came with having these new spider powers faded as the only person that mattered kissed him back.


	10. The Superhero

Peter sat in his desk chair, his face alight with the glow from the computer screen.  He glanced at the digital clock near his bed and saw that it was almost three AM. 

He couldn't sleep.  So, he did what any other teenager would do.  He got on the computer.  But instead of surfing the net for pictures of "chicks", as most guys his age liked to do, Peter Parker was looking up heroes.  Superheroes actually.  His little obsession started when Mary Jane started teasing him about how strong he was now.  She had called him a superhero.  And so here he was, at at three in the morning, reading up on superheroes.  He scanned the page and clicked on a page describing their origins.

He gulped in surprise when he looked at the long list. 

"167 results?"  He murmured softly under his breath.  "Jeez,"

Half through the long list he looked up and stretched.  Most of these people had origins just like him…  They were all… bitten by radioactive… _things _or dumped in vats of radioactive slime.

He went into the search engine and typed in "spider."

Nothing.

He typed in half a dozen more names including "The Human Spider" and "Spider-Boy."  He shuddered at the last one.  Spider-Boy? 

"Sounds like a poster kid for some cereal," he mumbled under his breath.

Nothing for all of them.

He finally typed in "Spider-Man."

Well at least Spider-Man had a certain ring to it.

Zip.

Well he was the only freak with spider powers.

In a way he felt relieved, he didn't have to worry about disgruntled men in tights coming to get him because he stole their name, but he was also a bit disappointed.  He was, as far as he knew, the only person in world who shot webs out his arms and could climb up walls.

The climbing up walls bit was new to him actually.  He had discovered tiny black hairs on the soles of his feet and on his fingertips.  When alone, he had touched them to the wall and they had stuck.  He climbed up the brick wall on the side of their house before ending up on the roof.

He rolled his eyes.  That was a memory he particularly didn't want to remember.  He had ended up on the roof and he had decided to try out his "webbing" so to speak.  Standing at the edge of the house he had shot out webbing to latch to the side of Mary Jane's house.  He then jumped; trying to shoot out more webbing before he would slam into the wall but alas was too slow.  So he had limped in with a bloody nose, dismissing Aunt May's protests.  Mary Jane, unfortunately couldn't be convinced so easily and she had forced him to confess in which she promptly slapped him lightly on the face, admonishing him for taking risks by jumping off buildings.  At his shocked expression she had started laughing and tenderly helped him clean up the scratches on his nose and face.

He smiled to himself.  He did like the tenderly cleaning up part. 

Peter clicked on a link describing costumes and pulled out his sketch pad.  He started sketching out costume ideas, experimenting with extra legs and web capes before finally drawing a red and blue outfit with opaque eyes and black webbing over the whole of the costume. 

He skimmed it over.  It was pretty cool he had to admit.  He laughed at himself.  He had no idea when he would start flying over New York in spandex, but he was determined to be ready.  Well actually he was mostly just bored.  Insomnia at 3:30 AM wasn't the most fun thing in the world.

He looked through his closet and found a plain, red long sleeved shirt and a pair of blue sweat pants.  He wasn't sure about the mask, so he grabbed his old red cap that pulled over his ears and he pulled and stretched it out until it was long enough to fit over his head.  He cut out an oval for his eyes and slits by the ears and nose so he could hear and breathe. 

He laid the clothes out on his bed with a certain amount of pride.  He then sighed at the absurdity of it all and glanced at the clock.  4:00 am.

God Parker you should be committed.  You're making superhero costumes.  Grow up, you're not four. 

Peter shrugged and hung up his "costume."

_Oh well, killed enough time, I'm kinda sleepy now._

With that Peter stumbled over to the bed and tumbled in, asleep within minutes.

……..

"Hey Parker."

Peter groaned and winced as light flooded his room.  He squinted and decided it was too much effort before closing his eyes tightly again.

At the silence that came next he dared to crack open one eye.

Mary Jane was sitting on his bed, staring tenderly at his face.

"Sleepyhead it's almost noon."

Peter mumbled something MJ couldn't catch and rolled over.

"Go away."  He mumbled louder.

MJ frowned; his voice was missing its usual teasing lilt.  Peter's back was too her and she couldn't tell his expression.

Wondering if she had indeed angered him, she touched his shoulder.

"Peter?  Are you… okay?"

There was a moment of silence and then, with reflexes so fast MJ didn't know what was happening until she was laughing, Peter flipped over and pulled her down, tickling her.

She shrieked and managed to get out between bursts of laughter.

"Peter… stop… ticklish…gahhhh"

She tried to get to him so she could retaliate, but he was moving so fast that she couldn't comprehend where he went as her hand would reach the last spot he had been.

He stopped tickling her and laughing, fell back against the pillow.

MJ hit him with the other pillow still laughing.

"That was an _unfair _advantage Superman."

"Spider-Man" He corrected her.

"Whatever you are Mr. Parker, _you _have the advantages of super speed, precognition and who knows what else on your side while I have… pretty much nothing."

Peter laughed.

"Poor MJ, I'm sorry, want a free punch?"  He threw his hands back, allowing her full access to his chest.

She pushed the pillow into his stomach and had to smile as he fell over onto the floor, pretending to writhe in agony.

She offered him her hand and pulled him up, though she suspected he could have risen without her help.

Once up she took in his appearance, his hair sticking up, dressed in a soft gray shirt and navy gym shorts.  She hugged him, closing her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and the difference, she thought, was amazing.  Now when she put her head on his chest she felt solid muscle instead of just skin and bones and when his arms wrapped around her it enveloped her instead of just pulling her toward him a little. 

She had loved him before the change and she wouldn't mind if everything went back to the way it used to be, but she had to admit, this new Peter was pretty… incredible. 

He gently kissed her and then pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good _afternoon_ Tiger.  Your aunt and uncle were in a panic when you weren't up by nine.  I had to spend a while explaining to them that you weren't deathly ill and it was indeed normal for teenage guys to sleep until noon."

He laughed at that, his aunt and uncle were the sweetest people he knew and he loved them with all his heart, but he also knew their knowledge of the younger generation wasn't up to par with most.

"Alright then MJ, good _afternoon._  I didn't get a chance to say it earlier."  He shot her a grin.

"Yeah I know."  She said wryly.  Too late she recognized the glint in his eye.  "Oh no Pete-" She broke off into a shriek and uncontrollable giggles as Peter tickled her again.

"I am so… going to get you… for this."  She gasped out when Peter finally stopped.  "Some how, some way Bug Boy."

"Bug Boy?  That actually has a nice ring to it…   Except spiders are really arachnids, not bugs."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips on his before he could start with another tickle fest or worse, lecture on the difference between insects and arachnids.

When she finally pulled away, MJ could tell spiders were the last thing on Peter's mind as he kissed her back.

…………

Alright, I apologize for the short delay of this chapter, had a guest stay with me all weekend so I couldn't get a chance to type out this chapter.

Hope you guys enjoyed this, I realize it's a bit silly, but hey, come on who doesn't need a random burst of silly in their life?   Anyways thank you thank you THANK YOU for the incredible reviews, you guys are the **_best! _** (Hehe hopefully the bold, italics and underlined got your attention)

Anyways please R/R

-Lordlanceahlot


	11. A Late Night Meeting

Kevin drove across town in his beat up Chevy, getting everything ready.  He regretted that he would have to take Mary Jane by force, but it seemed the only way.  He knew she wouldn't mind once she was there.  Actually she'd probably thank him countless times for saving her from that freak.

The sunny smile that was on his face as he drove darkened slightly, thinking of Peter Parker, but disappeared a moment later.  Why dampen his good mood?  It was a bright and cloudless day, the song playing on the radio was good and by nightfall Mary Jane would be in his arms.

He turned off the highway and drove for a while longer, finally making an illegal U-turn and driving the other way.

_It's gotta be here somewhere..._

Aha.  There.  He turned onto a narrow road almost hidden by dense overgrowth and drove across the bumpy landscape, silently cursing the road for what it was doing to his car.  Finally the road ended at a home that was falling apart and covered in ivy and vines.

_This is the place?  Damn I feel like I'm in a stupid Hardy Boys book._

Oh well, it would suffice for his purposes.  He knew Peter would be frantic looking for MJ, so he had cashed in a few favors and asked around until he found some creep willing to give him information on an unmapped house, far away from Parker's.  Didn't want that jerk finding him and brainwashing Mary Jane again.

Of course he hadn't told them why he wanted the house.  Knowing the ignorant losers they'd accuse him of kidnapping or something. 

_Pathetic.___

He got out of his car and opened the trunk.  There he pulled out a crate of some necessary food and living supply he had packed and lugged out a mattress.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny silver ring.  Well... it was plated silver anyways.  And that was an honest to God white zircon diamond in there.  It had cost him a pretty penny, almost 20 bucks for a stupid ring, but he was determined to win over Mary Jane and she seemed, from his observances, like the type of girl that wanted things done the old fashioned way.

He dragged the mattress into the house and set it up in one of the falling apart bedrooms.  He then grabbed the food and organized it in the kitchen, trying to make everything as homey as he could.

Finally he finished and strode confidently back to his Chevy. 

_Life was good._

He knew Mary Jane wasn't going to be with Peter until later tonight.  He had heard her tell him earlier that she was heading to an audition and wouldn't be back until nine.

Perfect for him.

Kevin knew he had to plan and execute things just right.  If Peter felt something was up he was sure he would have no qualms about beating him into the ground.  He couldn't handle Peter Parker when Peter wasn't even trying; he had no intention of trying to handle him when he was.

He could go and meet her after she got out, around 8:30 he figured, ask her if she would come with him, if she said no, gently knock her unconscious (he severely hoped it wouldn't come to that) and bring her back to his make shift home, hoping an apology and a proposal could make her forgive him.

He glanced at the watch he had gotten out of a cereal box.  Crude, yes, but it told time and it was free so why bother spending fifty on one that did the same thing?

5:30

Ugh he would have to wait some more.  He hated waiting.  He made the bed and took a jog through the serene forest.  He then looked at his watch again.

5:43

_God his life was Hell._

..........

Mary Jane walked home with Peter excitedly.

"My God Pete, can you believe this?!  An audition!  My first audition ever."  She beamed at him.  "I know there's a zero chance I'll get it, but you know, it's just cool to know I'm out there doing something!"

Peter glanced at Mary Jane and then smiled himself.  He loved it when she was happy.  It made him happy. 

"I know what you mean MJ, if anybody deserves to get this Mary Jane, it's you.  And don't worry at all; I know you'll be incredible."

MJ smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Well even if I'm not I guess I still have one fan," She grinned at him.

"Who?"  He asked jokingly. 

She shoved him gently.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Just kidding MJ, seriously."  Peter stopped and put his hands on her shoulders.  "I know you and I know your acting abilities and it's amazing.  Don't worry about a thing Mary Jane, if you don't get it then the person casting must be a lunatic and even then there will always be more auditions."

Mary Jane regarded him thoughtfully. "Thanks Pete, you don't know how much that cheered me up."

"That's my job isn't it?  To cheer up my beautiful girlfriend?  I mean what else am I for?"  He laughed and slid his eyes over to her. 

"Well you could be for..."  Her eyes darkened and a devilish grin came on her face.

She kissed him full on the lips, right in front of his house.

When the need for oxygen overpowered the need for each other they pulled apart and Peter pressed his forehead against hers.

"That."  MJ finished.

"Did you know my Aunt would have a stroke if she just saw that?"

"I did know that, which is why I only did it because her car isn't here."

Peter smiled at her.

"Do you know that that is actually very considerate of you?"

"Well I wouldn't want my boyfriend's aunt in the hospital because of me now would I?"

Peter laughed again and folded Mary Jane into his arms.

_Yes, life is wonderful._

.........

Mary Jane waited in the uncomfortable metal folding chair, nervously awaiting the time when they would call her name.

She gulped as they called Rosalind Warrington and knew she was next.  She tried to relax, closing her eyes and remembering all the things she had learned in high school drama, but it only served to remind her how inexperienced she really was.

"Mary Jane Watson?"

MJ sighed and followed the lady.  As she arrived in front of a stern looking lady in her mid forties she thought about Peter and his encouraging words.  She finally relaxed a little and smiled at the woman.

"Alright, proceed."  The woman snapped at her.

The timid looking assistant who had led her down here handed her a script and softly told her to read the part of Madeline.

Mary Jane looked up into the eyes of the stern lady and determinedly set her jaw.

"Don't lie to me Ricky Andrews..."  She started in a clear voice.

........

Ten minutes later, MJ finished, and looked expectantly at the caster. 

"Well I must say that was exceptional for first audition, easily one of the best of the day."

MJ cocked her head to the side, trying to decipher any hidden meanings in the comment.

"I would very much like to hire you, Miss Watson, for future plays."

Mary Jane slumped a little.

"But there's someone else you have in mind for this role?"  She asked dejectedly, still hoping against hope that she was misinterpreting the woman's comments.

"Yes dear, I do apologize, but please come back and audition for other roles."

"Yes ma'am, thank you."  MJ nodded to the woman and her assistant and then walked out, her head held high.

If there was one thing her mother taught her it was to never give someone else the satisfaction of how much they hurt you, even if they didn't mean it.  It wasn't the best advice in the world, but right now Mary Jane used it and was grateful for the shadow she could hide behind.

Once outside she leaned against the wall.  It was dark out and she knew she should be heading toward the Parker's soon, but right now she didn't think she could face Peter's excited face, asking how she'd done.

She sat down with her back to the building and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

It was silly to cry of course, but she had just been so looking forward to everything... so wanting to bring home good responses to Peter and Aunt May and Uncle Ben...

"Why are you crying Mary Jane?"

The voice that came from a few feet away made her jump and scramble to her feet.  Hastily she blinked back the pity tears that were about to fall and squinted into the darkness.

"Who's there?"  She called out warily.  The person knew her name which led her to believe he wasn't a common rapist or robber, but she had grown up in New York and she was wary of everything.

"It's me, Kevin."  Kevin Hayes came into focus as he stepped closer.

He saw Mary Jane tense and he was confused.  Wasn't she happy to see him?

"Hi Kevin... look I was just leaving."  She turned and walked a few feet, hoping he'd leave.  Instead she felt a hand on her arm and she groaned.  Typical Watson luck.  She yanked her hand back.

"Listen Kevin, I'm leaving, I have to go home."

"To Peter Parker's home you mean."  He spoke without any emotion.

"Well... yes I'm staying there.  How did you know that?"

She looked him up and down and noticed a cool hardness in his eyes.

"I've watched you for a while Mary Jane."

With that MJ turned and started to run, officially scared for her life.  Kevin overtook her in a matter of seconds and she struggled against his tight hold on her arms.

"Why are you struggling MJ?  I just want you to be happy with me."

"Let me go!"  She screamed and tried to bite the hand that clamped over her mouth.

Mary Jane heard him sigh and look at her with an almost apologetic look in his eyes.

He slammed her head against the side of the building and after the initial flash of excruciating pain she fell into welcome, cool darkness.

"I'm sorry MJ."  Kevin whispered sadly staring at the beautiful redhead now limp in his arms.


	12. Spider Man

Peter anxiously waited at the front door and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall.

8:40.

He was apprehensive about if Mary Jane got in the play or not. He hoped he'd be holding her tonight while she smiled instead of holding her as she cried.

The world was a much better place when Mary Jane Watson smiled.

Uncle Ben passed by and saw Peter glaring ferociously at the door, willing it to open.

"Peter, she told you she'd be here at nine right?" Peter nodded, still squinting at the door.

"Well then lighten up a little! You still have 21 minutes until she's officially late and then you can give her 10 minute break right?"

Peter reluctantly pulled his eyes from the door and gave his uncle a smile.

"I guess you're right Uncle Ben, I just... something feels wrong." There was a low buzzing in the back of his head and he gradually was beginning to call it his "spider-sense." It hadn't lied before... It had definitely saved his butt fighting Kevin Hayes.

He shivered a little.

Kevin Hayes was bad news and Peter decided that as soon as MJ got home he would ask her to try and steer away from him.

Peter tried to sit and watch TV with his aunt and uncle but couldn't seem to keep his mind on Alex Trebek and Jeopardy.

Finally he stood up and looked at the clock. It was 9:10.

"I'm gonna go meet MJ, maybe she had car trouble or something."

"Alright dear, we'll see you two in a little bit."

"Right." Peter was about to head out the door when Aunt May called out sharply.

"Are you going like that? Peter Parker you'll freeze! Go put something warmer on right now young man."

Peter inwardly groaned and dashed to the stairs, skipping four at a time. He ran into his room and threw open his closet, looking for something to put over the gym shorts and t-shirt he had been lounging in.

_Something just feels wrong. Jeez I wish I could think straight, if it weren't for this stupid buzzing!_

He was about to grab his jeans when his eyes fell on his "Spider-Man" costume he had made as a joke before.

He shrugged and grabbed the blue sweatpants and red shirt.

_I'm gonna need to be superhuman to overcome this. God my nerves are a wreck. _

His hand hesitated as he looked at the mask he had fashioned. It was stupid, yes, but somehow he was drawn to it.

_Aw hell just go already Peter! Mary Jane could be at the mercy of a robber right now while you debate whether to bring a stupid mask!_

Without hesitation Peter slipped it into his pocket and dashed out the door, yelling good bye to his uncle and aunt. He was pulling out his keys when he remembered that MJ had taken the car.

_Dangit._

Oh well, he had gotten all these new muscles right? He could certainly jog. He took off at top speed, faster than he had seen anybody run in his life and he wasn't even breathing hard.

_That's pretty cool._

But then he shook his mind of it and just pushed himself harder. His spider-sense was buzzing even more insistently.

_Faster, Parker, faster! Something's definitely wrong._

Finally two minutes later he appeared at the place where MJ had told him the audition was earlier.

He groaned out loud.

There wasn't anybody in sight.

Shrugging he noticed one car still in the lot and a light on inside.

He hastened to the door almost colliding with a mousy woman with stringy brown hair.

"Oh sorry," He breathed out and picked up the papers she had dropped. "Listen, did a Mary Jane Watson audition tonight?"

The girl thought for a moment and took in Peter's disheveled appearance.

"Yes... yes she did, can I help you?"

"Did she get the part?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Peter cut her off.

"-No, no that's not important, listen, did you see where she went?"

The girl shook her head. Peter waited for a moment to see if she would say anything else helpful and almost screamed when she just stood there.

_Didn't she _talk_?!?_

He was about to turn around and continue his mad search when the girl finally spoke.

"I looked out the window earlier and I saw she was speaking with a man."

Peter's eyes widened.

"A man?! Who- nevermind can you tell me what he looked like??"

"Tall... kinda muscular looking, spiky brown hair..." She thought for a minute.

"Oh yeah he had an earring."

Peter's worst fears were confirmed.

That would be Kevin.

Fire filled Peter's blue eyes, he had had a suspicion that Kevin was trouble and he hadn't acted upon it.

He gritted his teeth. If he had confronted him earlier Mary Jane would be here with him right now.

Peter thanked the girl hurriedly and stopped to think.

There was no way he'd find her by running. Kevin wouldn't take Mary Jane to his house would he?

No, he wouldn't. He was dumb, but not that dumb. He would take her somewhere else.

He would have to talk with some of Kevin's friends. They might know where he was...

He knew a bar in the seedier part of town where Kevin frequented; maybe he would run into someone helpful there.

He was about to start running again when he realized time was of the essence and it was quickly slipping away from him.

He despaired about what to do for a quick moment before looking up, a glint of determination in his eyes. He ran towards the side of the building and climbed to the top easily.

He looked around at all the tall buildings. His webs would stick to them. He could do it. He would. For MJ.

Before he was about to sling out the first web he pulled the mask over his face.

No use in being committed to an insane asylum by having someone recognize him swinging Tarzan-like through the metal jungle of New York.

He tried to swallow his fear and thwipped out a webline, making sure it fastened before he finally jumped.

He screamed in nervous exhilaration and then shakily let out another line as the building the last one was attached to loomed closer. He started to slowly get the hang of it and soon everything was a blur as he traveled across town.

He dropped himself gently in front of a seedy bar called Rick's and took off his mask and shoved it into his pocket. He ran in and looked around, finally spotting a group of Kevin's friends in the corner, drinking and laughing.

He strode up to them, praying they would help him.

"Do you know where Kevin is?"

They leered at him and laughed.

_So much for the polite attempt.___

"Listen, I _have_ to know where he is,"

A guy in the back stared him down, blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Yeah I know where he is."

"Tell me!"

"Why?"

"Because!" He yelled. He was getting impatient. Every moment spent with these druggies was one moment Mary Jane spent with a psycho.

A lean, muscular man in his early twenties stepped in front of the man who knew where MJ was.

He laughed drunkenly and stared him down.

"How about this bud? If you can take down me and my friends," he gestured to the seven similarly built thug wannabes beside him, "Then we'll let Dawson tell you everything he knows."

Apparently Dawson was the stupid one in the back who knew where Kevin was.

"Alright." Peter shrugged. He just wanted to get it over with and he was more than sure of his abilities to cope with these freaks.

Quicker than they expected and before they could react Peter grabbed two and quickly shoved them on the floor, he moved to the side as someone came from behind and crashed into another one.

_Four down. _

_Four to go._

He dodged a punch and brought the man's hand behind his back, kicking him to the ground.

He punched one with a glancing blow to the stomach and then flipped over to swing his leg across the next attacker's knees. There would no lasting damage to any of them, but at least he got them out of the way.

"Now," Peter said, stepping over the bodies one by one until he was face to face with the kid. "Tell me where Kevin Hayes is."

The kid, no older than Peter, gulped and nodded.

"I'll tell ya, I will, I will."

Peter stared him down; cursing the time he was losing.

"I lent him my Pa's old shack. Abandoned, listen it's across town, near Ramen St. You know it?"

Peter thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay good, follow that street down about half a mile from the Kennedy Turnpike then turn onto a wooded street called Trail Bird Ln. Finally make a left on a wooded path. It's hard to see, especially in the dark, but it's there. The shack's at the end."

Peter glared at him to make sure he wasn't lying then warily stepped back.

"Thanks."

With that he was gone, already swinging across town, his mask firmly in place, determination in his eyes.

........

**Sorry the chapter's a bit boring, but had to get it out of the way, can't have Peter automatically knowing a secret hideaway, hehe gotta try and keep this reasonably... reasonable. **

**The next chapter will be with MJ, taking place the same time Peter's fighting these guys and looking for her.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, see ya then! **


	13. MJ and Kevin

While Peter was in anguish looking for Mary Jane and fighting thugs to get a location, Kevin was in none of this turmoil.  Actually he was pretty ecstatic. He had carried Mary Jane to his car and gently laid her down in the back seat.  Finally they arrived at his Hardy Boy type shack and he carried her inside, laying her tenderly on the mattress, grabbing a chair and a sandwich and watched her in her state of unconsciousness. 

She was mumbling something now. Interested, Kevin wiped some mustard off his chin with the back of his hand and put his head close to Mary Jane's to hear what she was saying.

"Peter..."

_DAMN IT!!!_

Kevin was furious and punched the wall.  Groaning and cursing he pulled his hand back, examining the new bruise.

At the sudden noise Mary Jane stirred and slowly opened her eyes, immediately regretting it as the burst of light made her throbbing head worse.

Finally she cracked open an eye and managed to comprehend she was in a dingy room with cracked walls, desperate for a new paint job and worse, Kevin Hayes, cursing enough to make even her hardened ears flinch.

The events of the past few hours flooded back to her and for a second she just laid there, wondering why on earth everything happened to her.

She wasn't actually very frightened, although she knew that's the reaction any sensible person would have...  Actually thinking of everything she was angry.  She had been nothing but nice to Kevin Hayes and now he had dragged her off to God knows where and knocked her unconscious.  And Peter...  He'd be frantic.  She squeezed her eyes tightly shut for a moment, praying to be home with Peter and his aunt and uncle.  The people who had made her feel like family.  The people who loved her.

She opened her eyes, praying it'd be Peter's face she was seeing and grimaced when she saw Kevin's.

With a grunt of extreme effort she managed to sit up and cleared her brain enough to stare Kevin in the eye. 

He looked at her, not with malice, as she expected but with an odd expression of relief and apology.

"I'm so sorry Mary Jane."

That stopped MJ's snappy remark in her throat.

"Why did you... take me here?"

_Don't get him mad MJ... _

"So we can begin our life together!"  He gave her a wide smile and continued on before she could say anything.  "See?  Don't you see the brilliance of everything?  I know how you wouldn't want to hurt Parker or his family by telling them you loved me more so I brought you here, so you wouldn't have too!"

He looked at her with an almost doglike expression of loyalty.

"See what I did for you?  Can't you forgive me for hurting you?"

Mary Jane unconsciously backed up.  If she wasn't scared earlier, blinded by her anger, she was scared now.  He was... insane.  He looked almost hurt by her backing away and he said he _loved _her?

With a whimper of surprise and fear she noticed a gun peaking out under his jacket, on the table in the back. 

As Kevin was moving closer to her, a step at a time, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"PETER!!!! HELP!!!!"

The only response to her plea was to hear birds chirping outside and for Kevin's smile to dim.

"Listen MJ," Kevin forcefully grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up to him.  "You have to stop this Peter crap.  I love you and he doesn't!  So shut up."

He instantly looked apologetic and released her.

"I'm sorry MJ, I didn't mean to yell."

Mary Jane's head hurt from trying to figure out this guy.  He loved her... so he kidnapped her... and is... extremely jealous of Peter Parker.

At MJ's icy silence Kevin rose up and threw his hands in the air.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?"  He yelled out, kicking the wall again.  With a squeak MJ moved to the wall and saw Kevin's eyes flick nervously to the gun.

_Ok, ok, stop making him mad MJ!  He's a raving lunatic and you're insulting him._

_Just roll with everything._

Mary Jane's eyes glanced around the room and finally fell on his half eaten sandwich. 

"Uh... I'm a bit hungry, can I have a sandwich?"  She called on all her acting skills to keep the edge from her voice and instead smiled up at him.

At once Kevin's face broke out into another smile and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!  Sure, what kind do you want?  Turkey?  Ok I'll make you a turkey sandwich."

He was about to turn and leave when he turned back around remorsefully.

"I'm sorry MJ, I just can't trust you completely yet, not after you screamed."

He pulled out some rope from a drawer and after struggling with a fighting Mary Jane he got her in the stiff backed wooden chair and managed to tie her to it tightly.

"Please stop struggling, I don't want this to hurt you."

"Yeah well it is you-" Forgetting her resolve to be calm and not make him mad she finished her sentence with a stream of unprintable words.

She immediately regretted it as she saw Kevin's mood change from delighted to livid in a short second.  He jerked the knot extra tight in the back and hit her, his face hard as he left the room.

MJ gasped as the pain spread across her stinging face and tried to shift positions, but found the knots barely allowed any room to shift at all.

Finally, she submitted to hopelessness as her head fell forward, a few tears making their way to her eyes.  Kevin had turned off the lights as he left and the room was almost pitch black.  A sliver of light was coming from the moon through the window, illuminating a side of the room.  Finding the light better than the dark, she pushed her head that way, looking as the soft moonlight illuminated a spider crawling across his web stretched out on the sill.

She watched the spider gracefully move up its web and thought about home.  She wondered if she would see it again or if Kevin would just submit to madness and shoot her. She had no idea where she was, she could be all the way in New Jersey for all she knew.  Finally she began thinking of everybody she would miss if she never made it back.  She sadly thought, that of all the people she would miss, her mother was only fourth with her father not there at all.

May and Ben Parker, that's who she would miss the second and third most.  They had taken her in when she would otherwise be all alone.  They had barely enough money to support themselves yet they took her in no questions asked...

And Peter Parker...  She missed him already.  She loved him, she actually loved him.  The first man she ever truly loved.  She knew Peter was probably frantic worrying about her and she hung her head back down, upset at herself for getting into this and causing him all this pain and worry.  She hoped if she died here that he would remember her.

_I sound suicidal!  God MJ, SNAP OUT OF IT.  _

Mary Jane squeezed her eyes shut again and blocked out all the self pitying thoughts.

_You are going to get out of this.  You just have to get Kevin to trust you, then you can escape and make it to the police.  Then you can just have a nice drive home and spend the rest of the night watching reruns, snuggling with Peter. _

Mary Jane looked up, her blue green eyes determined.  She saw how Kevin's anger had taken a complete 360 turn in direction when she nicely asked him to make her a sandwich.

_Just gotta play him like that Mary Jane.  Keep him happy, make him trust you, escape when he's not looking.  _

Her eyes flicked to where she knew the gun was.

_And don't think about the gun._

The door finally opened and Kevin strode in, turning on the lights, a sandwich in hand like a peace offering.

"Hey beautiful, I hope you still aren't mad at me."

_Come on MJ..._

Mary Jane forced a bright smile on her face.

"Of course I'm not Kevin."  She managed to chirp out cheerfully.  "I'm just awfully sore, these ropes really hurt."

Kevin's eyes light up when he saw she wasn't yelling at him and she rushed over to her. 

"Do you promise not to run away if I untie you?"

"Of course Kevin, I won't run away." 

Kevin flashed her what she guessed he deemed as a sexy smile and untied the knots.

"Here, I brought you a sandwich."

"Thanks." 

MJ took a big bite out of the sandwich and chewed hungrily.

_When he goes to sleep, that's when I can escape, I just have to convince him he can trust me enough not to tie me up again._

As Kevin watched MJ chew he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Mary Jane,"  MJ looked up and saw he was looking at her kindly.

"I love you.  Do you love me?"

Grimacing in her mind Mary Jane spoke the repulsive words.

_Just do it MJ, just get this over with._

"Yes,"

"Can you please say it?  The words I mean?  I...love...you?"

MJ inwardly rolled her eyes.

"I love you." She said, as sincerely as she could.

_I don't love you, I hate you, I don't love you, I hate you._

"That's wonderful news Mary Jane!"

MJ forced out a weak laugh.

"Yup..."

"Then will you marry me?"  Kevin got on one knee and handed her the ring.

MJ almost choked on her sandwich and looked up, eyes wide in apprehension.  Kevin was looking at her expectantly.

_Oh crap._

..............

**Alright, sorry for the delay of this chapter.****  Remember this chapter takes place the _same _time as last chapter, so Peter's probably just about to kick those guy's butts when this chapter ends.  **

**Anyways thanks so much for the supportive reviews, even for the boring chapters!  I really appreciate it.**

**I'll get chapter 14 up ASAP.**

**Oh yeah, thanks JJonahJameson for pointing out that sentence, I corrected it, you're right, it DID sound odd, thanks!**


	14. Guardian Angel

_Will you marry me?!  Ack.  Alright MJ, gotta keep playing this, have to keep him happy.  _

A part of her groaned, she didn't want to lie on something like a proposal but the sting of Kevin's punch across her face reappeared, convincing her to keep going.

"Yes, Kevin, I..."  She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the tears build up behind them before willing them to go away.  "I'll marry you."

The grin that spread across Kevin's face was almost pathetic in it's happiness. 

"Yes!  Yes!  I knew it, I KNEW you loved me!  Ever since 10th grade, remember?!  We worked on that project and I could just _tell _you loved me."

Mary Jane let out a small laugh and tried to keep the sob from escaping her throat.

"Yup."

He leaned forward to kiss her and she turned her head, so his lips found her cheek.

Hoping that would be enough she turned away, pretending to look out the window when she saw his head coming again and ducked away.

_I... will... not... kiss... this... monster.___

"Mary Jane, can I have a kiss?"

"You... you already kissed me."

"But that was on the cheek, let me kiss you for real."

"I'm... I was raised not to kiss... until... my wedding... night."

Her response sounded incredibly lame, even to her own ears.

She saw his features darken and she winced.  

_Wrong move MJ!_

"That's a lie."  He hissed, stepping closer to him.

Mary Jane stepped back, finding time despite her fear, to admire how fast he could change moods from being ecstatically happy to murderous. 

"I saw you kiss Peter Parker and you ain't married to him."

She thought fast.

"Peter's like my brother Kevin, it was probably just a brotherly kiss you saw him give me."

He smirked and glared at her.

"That so?"

He stomped over to his bag and pulled out a thick photo album.  Curious, MJ stepped a little closer and gasped when she saw what was inside.

Pictures.  Of her.  Doing everything.

She watched him flip through the pages, which were ordered by tabs, with increasing horror. 

Her looking at herself in the mirror in her room, he walking home, her in class, her at lunch, her watching TV with Uncle Ben, her making dinner with Aunt May...  She knew that if he had all of that then there was no question he had a picture of her and Peter kissing. 

She shivered.  This was sick.  Really sick.  If there was any semblance of sympathy for Kevin Hayes it had disappeared the moment he pulled out the stupid picture album. 

He finally pulled out the page and she looked at it, already know what she would see.

Her and Peter kissing in Peter's car, Peter holding her hand walking back from school, her kissing him outside the Parker house.

"If you do that kind of stuff with your brother than you're one sick girl Mary Jane."

Kevin's voice broke her thoughts and she looked up nervously.  There was something more chilling about him now.  His eyes had turned hard and his voice was chillingly absent of any emotion.

He stepped towards her menacingly.

"You lied.  You don't love me.  How could you lie?"

Another step forward.

"I thought I would be nice and spare you the hardship of saying goodbye to your friends.  I guess my thoughtfulness wasn't as appreciated as I had hoped."

Another step.  He reached under his jacket on the table and with a sinking feeling in her stomach Mary Jane recognized the glint of the gun as it reflected in the dull light of the room.

He pulled out the gun, pulling out the safety and aiming it at her.

"I loved you Mary Jane."  He took another step forward and MJ stepped back again, cursing as the back of her shoe hit the wall.

 He pressed his mouth on hers in a hard kiss.

MJ struggled pushing on his chest, but he only managed to press his lips harder to hers.

Finally he pulled back and pulled out the gun.

"Alright now that's over with."  He gave her a chilling smile and let out a ragged breath.  "Been wanting to do that since the first second I saw you."  He winked at her and looked at the gun in his hand.

She glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that.  I'll be fair.  I have exactly two shots here you hear me?  And as soon as I kill you, I'll kill myself.  Hopefully you'll be easier to handle in Heaven."

"You won't go to heaven you God damned son of a bitch."  Kevin looked at her in surprise.  "You know I don't really appreciate that Mary Jane..."  He looked as if he were going to say more when a yell of fury came through the door and it fell over, clean off it's hinges  Peter Parker staring with murder in his eyes in the doorway.

If Kevin was surprised or worried about the fact that Peter just ripped off the door with his bare hands he didn't show it, leaving a mask of calm on his features.

"Hiya Peter, as I was just telling MJ here I have two shots, which I was planning to use on myself and her, but I guess since you had to come and complicate things, I shall live another day.  I can't say the same about you two."

He fired suddenly, with a precise aim, where Peter was standing.  Mary Jane screamed, her heart breaking into a million pieces at the sound of the gun.  Despite her better judgment she frantically scanned the room for Peter's body.

It... wasn't... there.  She looked up and saw Peter crouched on the ceiling unharmed and perfectly at ease with the impossible position he was in.

"Wha..."  Kevin looked at Peter in confusion, a glimmer of fear finally appearing in his eyes.

He roughly grabbed MJ and shoved the gun against her temple.

"You better leave now or I'll shoot her."

Kevin cautiously watched as Peter dropped to the floor and looked uncertain for a moment.  Then with reflexes so fast Kevin didn't know what happened his hand was throbbing, Peter released a webline that latched onto the gun and yanked it away.  Then he released another one that landed around Kevin's waist and yanked him roughly to the ground.

He stormed forward and picked Kevin up, his anger blazing in his eyes.  He picked up Kevin and punched him in the face.

"I'm going to have you locked away for a long time you sicko.  Doing this to MJ I should just kill you."

For a moment it looked like her would actually make do with his threat until Mary Jane laid a gentle hand on his muscled bicep. 

"Mary Jane..."  He breathed.  He wanted nothing more than to kiss her.  He grabbed Kevin and slammed him against the wall, webbing him there. 

He sprayed some webbing into Kevin's mouth before he could say anything else and then, relieved that was over with, he drew a trembling Mary Jane into his arms.

For a long time they just held each other, MJ's shaking slowly subsiding as the fear of the night was being washed away.  Peter made a strangled sound that sounded almost like a sob and buried his face in her warm neck.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner."  He murmured, pulling away from her neck and speaking softly by her ear.

"That's okay.  You came at _exactly _the right time."

They kissed softly for a moment and then he pulled back and ran gentle fingers over the bruise on her face.

"He did this too you?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm going to make sure he's locked up for a long, long time Mary Jane.  He or anybody else will never do this to you again."

"That's nice to know."  She grinned up at him.  "You're like my guardian angel, you know that Pete?"

"If anything you're my angel, MJ."

He shot her a grin.

"But even us angels need to take a break once in a while right MJ?"

She broke into a smile too.

"That's definitely right."  With that they kissed again, both thanking whatever greater power was up there for this moment in time.

"I love you."  Neither was sure who said it, and they didn't need to dwell on it, they both knew it in their hearts. 

................

**Blinks  I'm... I'm... done??? No!!! Oh well, expect one more chapter guys, I think I'll write an epilogue and then respond to some reviewers who helped me get through this!**

**I just wanted to thank you guys for being INCREDIBLE reviewers (this is the most reviews I've ever gotten!) and urging me to continue this, (which is now the longest story I've ever written to date!)  I know this is probably just another story to you guys, among the thousands of other ones on here by talented writers, but this story has really been... I don't know, a needed break for me.  All of you reviewers make my day, my week! I swear.  Anyways I've already taken up too much of this with this mushy author's note :P So I'll let you guys go read some more on and hopefully let you go review... please?**

**Anyways I hope this story wasn't _too _cliché! **

**-Lordlanceahlot**


	15. The Day After

Mary Jane and Peter finally stumbled home after the long, terrifying night.  They had taken Kevin to the police and spent two long hours filling out police reports and then handing over a screaming Kevin to the police.  They called Uncle Ben and Aunt May and told them where they were and what had happened.  Finally they had walked out of the police station and were sitting on the steps outside, Mary Jane exhausted, as it was almost four in the morning.  Strangely Peter wasn't feeling tired in the slightest. 

_Must be those crazy spider powers.___

  He looked down at MJ in his arms and saw she was fast asleep, her head nestled in the crook of his arm.  He sighed and looked around, knowing it was almost a ten mile walk to home.  

He glanced at his wrist and tested his webbing.  Still strong.  Shrugging, he decided he could websling home. 

He gently lifted up Mary Jane and easily held her up by one arm.  She stirred and looked sleepily at him.

"Pete?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, go back to sleep, we'll be home soon."

"Alright."  She mumbled and pressed her face back into his shirt.

Peter webbed MJ to his body and took a running start and then leaped onto the nearest building.  Taking the rest of the building in jumps and swings he arrived home in a record five minutes.  He pulled out the spare key from under the mat and let himself him quietly, gently breaking the webbing holding MJ to him and switching her to a more comfortable position.  He glanced down at her face and smiled.  She hadn't even stirred.

He made his way up the stairs, checked in on his Uncle and Aunt who were both fast asleep as well and then headed to MJ's room to put her in bed.   

He once again switched her to one arm, pulled back the covers and tenderly laid her down in the bed.  He then pulled the covers back up to her chin and for a moment just stared down at her face.

He had known he had loved her.  He had known it for a long time.  He had just never known how much.  How worried he was when he thought something had happened to her, how angry he got at the person who took her from him and wished to do his beautiful Mary Jane harm, how relieved he was to see her smile at him again.  It made him... feel... like everything was worth it.  All the pain he went through was worth it, just to see her smile at him like that.  To remind him on how much he loved her.

Granted he would never, never wish anything like that to ever happen again, but in a way... he was a bit relieved, because it really showed him how much he loved and cared about Mary Jane Watson.  How much of his heart truly belonged to her... All of it.

Peter gulped slightly and gently put his hand on MJ's cheek.  Unconsciously she snuggled down deeper into the pillow and reached up to grab his hand.  Rather than break her soft hold on his hand, Peter brought her hand down gently and then laid down on the floor, next to the bed with his hand still connected to his sleep finally found him.

An hour later Peter woke with a start at Mary Jane's strangled cry.  He immediately pushed himself up with just his fingertips and looked over at MJ in the bed.  She was tossing and turning, crying slightly and letting loose a soft whimper. 

"Oh MJ..." Peter whispered softly.  He lifted her gently out of the tangles of the covers she had made in the midst of her nightmare and pulled her to him stroking her hair.

"Mary Jane, wake up, wake up"

Apparently still in her dream she let out another scream and punched his chest, pushing him away from her.

"No! No! No Kevin! Stop!" She let out the last word as a pleading sob and kept punching him.

"Mary Jane!"  He gently shook her shoulders.  "MJ?  MJ it's me, Peter."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, confused for a moment before the fog began to lift and she threw her arms around him, still crying. 

"It's okay, it's okay."  He soothingly rubbed her back and held her against him, each of her sobs a knife to his heart. 

Finally she pulled back, her eyes red.

"I'm sorry...  I don't know what..."  She tried to struggle out of his arms and she turned away, embarrassed.

"Hey..."  With a trembling finger Peter turned her red face back towards him.

"You can't tell me you're embarrassed Mary Jane... After what you've been through?  This is so normal it isn't even funny."

She sniffed and with his thumb he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

Without another word he wrapped his arms around her, wondering how even at five in the morning and crying her heart out she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She kissed his neck and then pulled away.

"I didn't get to say thank you Peter.  You... saved my life."

He smiled at her.

"I didn't do that much, I think you were holding him off pretty well, or well by the way you fought me when you were still dreaming I can at least guess you fought him off pretty well."

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He lifted up his shirt to show her his perfectly smooth chest and stomach.

"Not a scratch."

She grinned at him.

"No... no I think I see one."

He quizzically looked down at his unscratched chest.

"What are you talk-"  He broke off and gasped when she lightly ran her fingers over his chest. 

She leaned down and kissed a line across his stomach and then came back up, one hand in his soft hair and the other under his shirt, over his heart. 

He knew she could feel his heartbeat quicken and his breath come more rapidly.

"You're... not... playing...fair."

She leaned closer to him.

"Do you want me to stop?"  She ran her fingers though his hair and kissed him.

"No!"  He said quickly before blushing.

She pulled him close to her and leaned her back against his chest.

He put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Peter..."

"For what?"

"I... I'm not really sure exactly, just... everything.  For finding me tonight, for saving me, for staying with me but sleeping on the floor to not make me feel pressured... for holding me after I have a stupid nightmare and not laughing when I cry... Just... thank you."

"Aww MJ, don't you know that I should be the one thanking you?  For being so nice to someone everybody else laughed at?  For giving the school nerd a chance?"

She smiled and then snuggled into his arms.

"I think it's safe to leave it at the fact that I love you very much."

"I love you too."

"I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep Tiger, want to go watch some TV with me or something?"

"Sounds good to me,"

They walked across the hallway and down the stairs to the battered couch.

MJ flicked on the TV, channel surfing until she found some old I Love Lucy reruns and they both got comfortable on the couch and watched in content.

A few minutes in Peter glanced down at MJ, who was lying next to him.

"Hey MJ?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that you..."  He blushed and finally stammered out the rest. "You look really beautiful right now."

MJ looked down at her rumpled clothes that she had had on for the past 24 hours.

She looked him in the eye, trying to detect any glint of sarcasm or teasing but instead she only saw him blushing.

"Peter you know I've had these same stupid clothes on for the past day right?"

"I know, I know, but I'm serious.  You look beautiful."

"You know you don't look half bad either Mr. Parker."

He glanced down at the colorful red and blue outfit he was wearing and gave her a look.

"I'm serious too Pete."  She turned off the TV and stood up.

"Do you want to dance with me?  We never really got a chance to finish our last dance at Sarah's party."

He groaned and winced, remembering that night.  Then he looked up to the beautiful red head girl who he had loved since he was six who was asking him, _him _to dance with her.

"I'm not very good."  He managed to get out as MJ helped pull him up.

"On the contrary, Peter Parker..." She put her hand on his shoulder, and closed her other hand in his, smiling as he pulled her towards him.

They slowly moved to nonexistent music, sometimes kissing, other times content with just holding on to each other.

They were both blissfully closing their eyes when a voice made them both jump.

"Thank goodness you two are alright!"

MJ and Peter jumped apart and smiled at Aunt May as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Aunt May" His voice, deepened by the recent closeness of MJ squeaked, reminding him of his junior high days and he shuddered while MJ held in a laugh at his voice.

"Now what's this hey young man?  How do you properly greet someone?"

Peter shuffled his feet and stared at the ground, feeling six years old again.

"Hello Aunt May."

He glanced up to see Aunt May smiling at him and then she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm just kidding you crazy boy!  I know times have changed and 'hey' is a perfectly acceptable greeting."  Aunt May then pulled Mary Jane into the hug and held them both.

Over his aunt's shoulder Peter could see Mary Jane's face and he knew she was being as tightly held as he was.

Laughing slightly Mary Jane gave him a smile and then they both pulled away from the tight embrace.

Aunt May sniffed and held them at arms length.

"Oh when I think about that man who took you Mary Jane, why I feel like... hitting something."

Peter raised his eyebrows at MJ when Aunt May turned around.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me MJ?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Aunt May?  We're going to go out for a quick walk okay?"

"That's fine dear."

"Thanks, and I love you" Peter kissed his aunt on the cheek and then grabbed MJ's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Oh yeah MJ, grab your coat, I want to show you something."

"Okay" MJ grabbed her coat and Peter's and they walked outside, inhaling sharply as the cold hit them.

"What do you want to show me?"

He smiled.  "It's over here come on."  He pulled her towards a fifteen story building.

"What...?"  MJ looked at the sign on the building.

"Wilkins Law Offices?"

"No, no it's this, come here."  They went around to the back where it was empty and Peter grabbed Mary Jane's hand, looking at her seriously.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Yeah... Peter, what's up?"

He grinned at her and then wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Peter what are you- AHHHH!" Mary Jane screamed as she felt herself being lifted up the side of the building.

She held on tightly to Peter as the buildings around her grew shorter as she flew high in the air.

Peter finally landed on the top and gently released her, although she didn't release the grip on his arms.

"That...was... whoa."

"Like it?  You were flying over here last night too, but you were fast asleep."

He gave her an endearing smile.

"Like it?!  That was the best thrill of my life!  Your webbing can do that?"

"Yup."

"This is incredible..." She breathed, looking over the side.

"MJ?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"Do you want to know what the best thrill of my life is?"

She stared at him and nodded wordlessly, noticing his eyes were a deeper blue at that moment than she had ever seen them.

"This is."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently at first and finally ending in the most passionate kiss they had shared yet. 

When the finally pulled apart MJ gave him a devious grin.

"I think I might have to revise my 'best thrill' list too."

**The End**

**It's... over... no!!! I hoped you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, (my other sappy author's note is in the last chapter : ) ) And to a sequel, I might seriously consider it, possibly, but not right now.  Right now I think I'll put out a couple of one shots and short fics and then hopefully the right mood will hit and a reasonable plot will come smack me in the face and I can maybe write more.   Anyways I can't believe this has gotten almost 200 reviews... You guys are incredible and I definitely don't deserve this! But... thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please click the review button, one last time for me. lol Thank you!**

**-Lordlanceahlot**


End file.
